Siempre tú
by kmi-17
Summary: Alguno se imagina que hubiese pasado con la vida de Rick y Lisa si se hubiesen conocido antes? Digamos... en la academia militar?... Como sería la bien conocida historia desde el despegue del SDF-1, pero con un punto de vista diferente? En un universo alternativo.
1. Chapter 1

Bueno, hace mucho que había dejado de escribir, pero éstos días volví a leer varios fics y me entró el bichito. Espero que les guste. Demás está decir que los personajes de Robotech no me pertenecen y que no hago esto con fines de lucro.

Sin más preambulos... en serio espero que lo disfruten.

-Aquí VF-1 escuadrón bermellon, número de identificación 200557202, solicitando permiso para aterrizar junto a mi escuadrón.

-Teniente Hunter, lo estábamos esperando, la pista 3 está libre para su aterrizaje.

-Gracias Comandante Grant, es muy bueno volver a verla.

-Lo mismo digo piloto.

Justo en ese momento el capitán Global entró al puente del aun sin inaugurar SDF-1.

-Claudia, el teniente Hunter ya llegó?

-Sí señor, está aterrizando junto con su escuadrón en estos momentos.

-Y supongo que la comandante Hayes ya fue a recibirlo.

-Sí señor, tal y como usted ordenó.

-Bien, estaré en mi oficina esperándolos entonces.

Claudia sonrió, aquello iba a ser un buen espectáculo y era una lástima que ella se lo perdiera. Pero por suerte, su siempre servicial novio iba a tener entradas de primera fila para ver el show que armarían esos dos al volver a verse.

El joven piloto de la RDF bajó casi de un salto de su VF-1, ya había localizado con la mirada a la comandante Hayes, así que corrió a su encuentro y sin darle tiempo a nada, la tomó de la cintura y la besó de golpe.

Todos los pilotos y personal de pista se quedaron boquiabiertos con la escena. Nadie en la pista tenía idea que hacía ese nuevo escuadrón ahí, y mucho menos la relación que podría tener ese piloto con la comandante Hayes, con la Reina del Hielo.

Fue una lástima, pero aquel inesperado beso no duró tanto como el piloto había querido, pues la comandante Hayes ya lo había empujado y la había dado una bofetada que el dolió hasta al más duro de los hombres alrededor de la escena.

-Qué demonios crees que haces Hunter!? Como se te ocurre besarme en medio de la pista! Acaso tú no tienes ni un poco de respecto y decoro por las normas y leyes del estatuto militar! Soy tu maldito oficial al mando piloto! Podría enviarte a prisión por esto!- dijo furiosa la primera oficial del SDF-1 mientras se limpiaba los labios con el puño de su uniforme.

-Al menos valió la pena…-susurró el piloto sonriendo de lado, aún con su mano tocando su mejilla que de seguro tendría la mano marcada de su querida comandante.- Vamos Lisa! No te enfades, fue la emoción del momento…

-Jefe… no creo que ese haya sido el momento de… emocionarse.

Tras de Rick, un joven de lentes y de cabello azul, sonreía divertido por la escena que acababan de presenciar, él y su otro compañero del escuadrón bermellón también sonreía divertido.

-Sí, quizás…-susurró Rick antes de pensarlo un segundo para al siguiente cuadrarse ante Lisa.

-Comandante Hayes señora!, Teniente Rick Hunter reportándose junto al escuadrón bermellón- al instante los 3 pilotos del escuadrón bermellón se cuadraron ante Lisa, acto que hizo reír escandalosamente al líder Skull quién también presenciaba la escena a las espaldas de la comandante Hayes.

Todos se giraron a ver a Roy Fokker quién cruzado de brazos y apoyado de costado en una pared cercana, ahora sonreía de lado.

-Es bueno volver a verte mocoso-dijo Roy, deshaciendo el nudo de sus brazos mientras se aproximaba para saludar a su hermano adoptivo.

-Comandante Fokker señor! Para mí también en un placer verlo señor!-Rick hacía esfuerzos casi sobrehumanos para mantener su posición de firmes.

-Descanse soldado-dijo Roy poniendo una de sus manos en el hombro de Rick-vamos Lisa, no seas tan dura con el chico, hace más de 2 años que no se ven, no deberías tú también estar emocionada de ver a tu novio?

-novio?! Rick Hunter no es mi novio, comandante Fokker! – "Dejó de serlo hace mucho" Pensó Lisa mientras seguía observando a Hunter con una mirada que parecía lanzar fuego contra el joven piloto.

Los ojos de la comandante Hayes destellaban fuego, y Rick supo que estaba en serios problemas. Suspiró apesumbrado pero se armó de valor. Dio un paso al frente y se cuadró nuevamente.

-Lamento mucho mi comportamiento señora! Sé que merezco un castigo y lo recibiré con gusto, pero mis pilotos no tienen por qué pagar las consecuencias de mis actos, hemos volado por más de 12 horas seguidas y creo que merecen al menos unas horas de descanso antes del despegue oficial del SDF-1, señora comandante!

-El chico tiene razón Lisa, al menos deja que el resto se vaya a descansar.- Comentó Fokker, quien sólo logró que Lisa también casi lo asesinara con la mirada.

Aunque luego de unos segundos, ella tan sólo respiró resignada y se dirigió a los pilotos tras de Rick.

-El capitán Global les envía sus saludos y les da muchas gracias por venir a apoyarnos a partir de éste día. Ustedes son los últimos en unirse a esta misión y el capitán tiene grandes esperanzas en ustedes. Todos estamos bastante ansiosos por ver los resultados de sus entrenamientos señores. Pero ya nos pondremos al día, el teniente Hunter tiene razón, el sargento Stevenson los guiará a sus barracas. En cuanto a usted, teniente Hunter-Lisa miró a Rick como si en serio fuera a asesinarlo en cualquier momento- sígame.- dijo volteándose sin darle tiempo a nada.

-Suerte jefe, parece que en serio la vas a necesitar.- dijo Max sonriendo mientras daba un par de palmaditas en el hombro de Rick.

El joven teniente apenas alcanzó a suspirar antes de salir casi corriendo tras de la comandante Hayes, mientras se despedía de Max y Roy.

-Gracias Max! Te veo más tarde Roy! Pero como le dije a Claudia! Es muy bueno volver a verlos!

-Suerte Rick! En serio la vas a necesitar!-gritó Roy despidiéndose de Rick antes de pasar su brazo por sobre el cuello de Max.- Y tu pequeño bribón! Como es eso de que Rick Hunter te superó en la última prueba!?

-Vaya, los rumores corren-dijo Max sonriendo apesumbrado mientras se acomodaba sus gafas.

Rick alcanzó a Lisa justo antes de entrar al elevador. Él siempre se había preguntado como lo hacía Lisa para caminar tan rápido, aun usando esos altos y elegantes zapatos.

Apenas las puertas del elevador se cerraron, él comenzó a hablar.

-Perdón! Sé que no debí, pero…me emocionaba tanto volver a verte…y…mírate! estás tan hermosa Lisa! Mucho más de lo que recordaba.-Rick se había acercado a ella y había intentado acariciar su mejilla, pero ella por supuesto, apartó su mano con un golpe y lo miró desafiante pero sin decir una sola palabra.

Él suspiró cansado pero no se dio por vencido, se puso frente a ella y acarició su mejilla, ella apartó el rostro y la mirada.

-Lisa, por favor…-volvió a intentar con bastante tristeza-llevo dos años sin verte preciosa, no me hagas esto.

-Tienes idea de lo que significaron para mi estos dos años Rick!?-Lisa lo había empujado con rabia, casi con lágrimas en los ojos- Tienes idea de todo lo que sufrí después de que una noche estamos juntos y luego…y luego simplemente no vuelves a aparecer!?... Ni siquiera tuviste la decencia de dejarme una carta! O de enviarme un mail!

-Me fui a una misión Hayes! No a un viaje de placer ni a un parque de diversiones! Y si no te envié ninguna carta es porque no tienes idea de todo lo que he tenido que pasar para estar hoy aquí, contigo!

-Vienes de la base Alaska, quien crees que soy!? Es mi padre quién te envió allá.

-Pues entonces deberías saber que tu queridísimo padre fue quién nos puso a prueba Hayes! No yo!

-De qué estás hablando?...

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron, mientras ambos no dejaban de mirarse. Ella, confundida y ansiosa. Él, sin saber si debía o no decirle todo en ese momento a Lisa.

-Éste no es el momento, -dijo saliendo del elevador- supongo que Global quiere hablar conmigo…

-No! , Rick, espera! Que quisiste decir!?

-Nada Lisa, sólo… olvídalo, quieres?

Ella tomó al piloto del brazo nada amablemente y lo obligó a enfrentarla.

-No Rick Hunter, ahora mismo vas a explicarme qué demonios sucedió en estos últimos dos años.


	2. Chapter 2

Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews, saben que siempre son importantes para quien escribe.

Dudo que pueda subir un capítulo hasta el próximo fin de semana, así que preferí continuar ahora que puedo.

Espero que les guste.

* * *

Capítulo 2

Mientras, en otro lugar de la nave, Max y Roy caminaban sin prisas por los pasillos del SDF-1 hacia las barracas del primero.

-Pues, no hay como negarlo, me venció.-comentó Max cabizbajo.

-Supongo que debió entrenar como un maldito demonio.

-Sí, tú sabes que nos conocemos desde niños Roy, conozco a Rick Hunter como nadie más, por eso estoy tan seguro que algo ocurrió en la base Alaska.

-A que te refieres Sterling?

-Pues… los últimos 2 años, Rick no fue el mismo. Nosotros compartíamos barraca, así que fue aún más evidente para mí su cambio tan repentino. Él…dormía poco y se la pasaba leyendo manuales, libros de guerra y si no estaba estudiando, entonces estaba en el gimnasio o en el simulador. Rick realmente se esforzó mucho por ganarse el puesto de líder del escuadrón bermellion.

-Tú crees…que el almirante Hayes haya tenido algo que ver?

Max asintió pesadamente.

-En realidad, ellos no se llevaban nada bien allá, al menos no el primer año. Quizás solo estoy hablando de más, pues nunca los vi discutir realmente, pero… vi algunas cosas…

-Cosas como qué?

-No lo sé, cosas como que todas las cartas que Rick intentaba enviar fuera de la base, todas y cada una de ellas, eran devueltas al remitente, o que ni siquiera se le tenía permitido hacer llamadas telefónicas.

-O sea que el almirante se preocupó de que Rick Hunter no volviera a ser una amenaza para su hija.

-Pues, si así fuera…no estaríamos aquí no crees?

-Sí, tienes razón Max…

-Quizás…el almirante Hayes sólo lo estaba poniendo a prueba.

-Eso suena bastante lógico…supongo que tuviste bastante tiempo para formular esa teoría Max. Pero, nunca le preguntaste a Rick sobre el tema?

-No, no realmente, él siempre esquivaba el tema, sólo decía que se esforzaba al máximo, que mientras más se esforzaba, se sentía más cerca de Lisa.

-Ahora entiendo aún más tu teoría…pues…bueno, es una lástima que el tiro de hoy le salió a Rick por la culata.

-Sí, es una lástima, pero estoy seguro que el volverá a ganarse el corazón de la comandante, después de todo, ya lo hizo en el pasado no?

-Cierto, volviste bastante maduro Max, me alegro por ustedes muchachos, bien, será mejor que te deje descansar, nos vemos más tarde hermano, después del despegue ya tendremos tiempo de celebrar y ponernos al día.

-Claro comandante Fokker, como diga, y gracias por acompañarme, siempre es bueno volver a verlo, señor.

* * *

En tanto, en el piso de oficinas principales de la nave, Rick seguía con la mirada baja sin saber si debía o no hablar en ese momento.

-Teniente Hunter! Comandante Hayes!, llevo un rato esperándolos en mi oficina.

-Capitán!-respondieron ambos oficiales antes de cuadrarse ante su superior.

-Sucedió algo teniente?, porqué tardaron tanto?...comandante?-pregunto mirando inquisitivamente, primero a Rick y luego a Lisa.

-nada señor, yo sólo…

-es mi culpa señor, me tardé un poco en bajar de mi nave, tuve que conversar con personal de tierra por un pequeño detalle en mi varitech.

-Espero que no sea nada de importancia teniente, lo necesitaremos en el aire durante el despegue.

-Lo sé señor, descuide, no es nada importante.

-Bien, en ese caso, pasemos a mi oficina.

Ambos oficiales siguieron al capitán entre miradas llenas de sentimientos.

"Resolveremos esto más tarde Hunter" pensaba ella sin saber que sentir después de las palabras de piloto.

"Lo sé Lisa, lo haremos" pensaba Rick sin mucho ánimo.

Cuando todos estuvieron dentro de la oficina, Global se apresuró a hablar.

-Seré breve teniente, el mismo almirante Hayes me ha enviado los informes con respecto a su entrenamiento y al de su escuadrón. Y por supuesto que estoy gratamente sorprendido con los resultados que han obtenido. Sólo tengo una duda teniente…

-Usted dirá señor…

-Tiene realmente claro el carácter de la misión que estamos llevando a cabo en esta nave jovencito?

-Se me han entregado a mí y a mi escuadrón bastantes informes al respecto señor, y sí, estamos al tanto de la naturaleza de la misma.

-Entonces está dispuesto a marcharse al espacio por el tiempo que sea necesario teniente?

-Sí señor, sé cuál es mi deber como soldado y estaré orgulloso de llevar a cabo cualquier misión que se me sea encomendada.

La seguridad con la que Rick había dicho esas palabras, había hecho que incluso Lisa se sorprendiera. Era la primera vez que escuchaba a Rick Hunter tan seguro de sí mismo y tan formal.

-Aunque…fue usted mismo quien pidió que su asignación fuera al SDF-1, no es así teniente?-volvió a preguntar el capitán.

-Sí señor, así es, yo solicité mi asignación a esta nave.-dijo Rick mirando de reojo a Lisa, quién sólo bajó la mirada levemente.

-Y… podemos, la comandante Hayes y yo saber la razón?

Global, que hasta entonces, se encontraba mirando por la ventana mientras encendía su pipa, se había girado para ver a Rick a los ojos.

Rick apenas alcanzó a abrir la boca antes de que las alarmas de emergencias comenzaran a sonar en toda la nave. El capitán enseguida se acercó al comunicador de la oficina.

-Vannesa, soy el capitán Global, que está ocurriendo?

-Capitán han aparecido naves no identificadas en el radar, los sistemas de defensa de la nave se han activado automáticamente señor!

-Vannesa necesito que verifiquen el origen de esas naves en el radar! Yo voy en camino al puente!

Apenas el capitán dejó la conversación con la oficial del puente, se dirigió a Rick nuevamente.

-No me importa la razón por la que usted está aquí Hunter, siempre y cuando sea de ayuda en ésta guerra. Ahora, estamos bajo ataque, así que es el momento perfecto para enseñarnos todo lo que aprendió en Alaska.

-Sí señor! Así será, señor!-dijo el piloto cuadrándose, mientras Global ya salía a toda prisa. Y tras él, por supuesto, Lisa Hayes también caminaba a la puerta aunque fue interceptada por el piloto.

-Lisa, cuídate por favor.- alcanzó a susurrar el piloto antes de darle un beso en la frente a la comandante y luego salir corriendo hacia su nave.

La comandante se quedó sin aliento tras ese suave beso, su corazón se había acelerado, y se volvía a sentir confundida. Pero sacudió su cabeza y corrió en dirección contraria a la del piloto, debía tomar su posición en el puente cuanto antes, ella era la primera oficial de la nave, no podía estar distraída en momentos como ese!

Corrió tras del Capitán Global, ambos entraron al puente tan rápido como podían.

-Claudia, que ocurrió!?

-Señor, el sistema de defensa de la nave se activó automáticamente, los cañones principales están listos para disparar señor! … No puedo controlarlos! Que vamos a hacer!?

Segundos después el arma principal disparó. Global se había acercado al ventanal del puente mirando atónito lo que acababa de suceder. Las palabras de Claudia lo trajeron de vuelta a la realidad.

-Lo tenemos controlado, pero que sucedió?-preguntó Claudia sin entender.

-El reporte del monitor espacial está llegando y muestra a qué le dispararon nuestros cañones.

-Aquí lo tengo Sammy, 2 objetos grandes, quizás naves espaciales en órbita a la luna y a 200 mil kilómetros, ambos objetos fueron blanco de nuestro ataque y desintegrados.

Global comenzó a reir a carcajadas. Dejando aún más confundidas a las oficiales del puente.

-Capitán que pasa? De qué rie!?-preguntó Lisa preocupada.

-Era tan obvio…-dijo Global golpeando el ventanal débilmente- Debimos haberlo sospechado, un señuelo, eso fue todo.

-Un señuelo señor!?

-Sí, es una de las más antiguas estrategias de la milicia, el enemigo deja atrás elementos semejantes, los extra terrestres que diseñaron la nave seguramente conocían al enemigos y dispusieron de un sistema de defensa automático, lo cual significa que el enemigo está lo suficientemente cerca para que el sistema se haya activado.

Global comenzó a sacar su pipa algo nervioso.

-Capitán!-dijo Sammy llamando la atención de todos.

-Que sucede Sammy?

-Está prohibido fumar en el puente, es el reglamento señor!

-Mmh…sólo la saqué, no iba a encenderla. Alerten a los pilotos, que se preparen para combatir.

Luego de que la batalla en el espacio terminara con todas las tropas de defensa destruidas, la siempre eficiente comandante Hayes comenzó a reportar todo al capitán.

-El angus 2 está destruido, y el angus 10 está muy dañado, señor.

-mmh, esperaba no tener que llegar a vivir este momento-comentó Global apesumbrado.-Cuando al fin logramos la paz en nuestro planeta, nos enfrentamos a ser aniquilados por seres del espacio exterior, cuyo poder está más allá de nuestra imaginación…Esperaba que la guerra hubiese quedado en el pasado, pero aquí vamos de nuevo. Muy bien, ataquemos!

-Sí señor, todas las fuerzas listas! Somos atacados por extra terrestres, en el sector 412, esto no es un simulacro, repito! Esto no es un simulacro! Todas las fuerzas procedan de inmediato a formación de ataque.

-Bueno muchachos, ya escucharon, esto es en serio-dijo el comandante Fokker mientras se acomodaba su casco, ya dentro de su varitech.

-Equipo Wolf ya despegó, equipo Skull, prepárese para despegar.

-Equipo Skull, listo para despegar, bien muchachos, vámonos!-dijo como siempre con una sonrisa el comandante Fokker.

* * *

Bueno, fue un capítulo un poco flojo, lo admito, pero prometo que valdrá la pena la espera por la acción de los siguientes capítulos, espero sus comentarios, ansiosa!

Saludos a todos y muchas gracias por seguir ésta historia!


	3. Chapter 3

Primero que todo, muchas gracias a todos los que dejaron review, acá les dejo otro capítulo cortito.

Espero que les guste.

* * *

Capítulo 3

Rick había corrido a toda velocidad hacia su VF-1 después de esa reunión con Global, sólo para encontrarse que sus demás pilotos del escuadrón bermellion, ya lo esperaban en la pista.

-Parece ser que no tendremos mucho tiempo para descansar jefe.

-Eso parece Max, que fue ese estruendo hace un rato?

-No lo sé Rick, pero escuché decir entre los mecánicos que al parecer la nave disparó los cañones principales jefe.

-Será mejor que subamos a las naves, esto no me gusta nada-comentó Rick, mientras apresuraba a subir a su nave, justo al momento que comenzaban a llamar a todos los pilotos. El joven teniente esperó pacientemente mientras todos los escuadrones despegaban uno a uno, pero parecía que Lisa se había olvidado completamente de él.

-Soy el Teniente Rick Hunter, líder del escuadrón Bermellion, pidiendo permiso para despegar.-dijo sin perder la calma.

-concedido teniente! La pista 5 está libre, sus coordenadas de vuelo están siendo transmitidas a su nave en estos momentos.

-gracias comandante, supongo…que el enemigo es el que más nos temíamos.

-no tengo reportes sobre el tema teniente, sólo puedo decirle que se remita a acudir a las coordenadas señalas.

-Por supuesto comandante! Así será.-dijo Rick sin perder la paciencia ante las frías palabras de la comandante.

-Buena cacería piloto…-susurró apenas la comandante Hayes, casi como si fuera sólo para ella, aunque por la sonrisa lenta y el guiño travieso que le dedicó el piloto, estaba segura que él había alcanzado a escucharla.

-Así que Rick Hunter está de vuelta y haciendo de las suyas…Roy dijo que te besó en medio de la pista…es verdad?

-Claudia no es el momento…

-Bueno…entonces tomaré eso como un sí…

Lisa se sonrojó pero no dijo nada más, sólo se dedicó a comenzar a dar órdenes de batalla a todos los escuadrones, después de todo, era una alerta roja total.

-36 objetos no identificados están descendiendo cerca de la costa señor!-anunció Vannesa.

-Por qué no lo habíamos detectado antes?

-Cuando las armas se dispararon automáticamente en el primer ataque, se requirió de tanta energía que el radar dejó de funcionar, señor.

-Esas naves de investigación eran sólo un señuelo. Qué estrategia más inteligente. Lisa! Haga que regrese el comandante Fokker y su equipo de inmediato!

-Aún están combatiendo con el primer grupo de ataque señor! Dudo mucho que puedan regresar… pero… el escuadrón Bermellion del teniente Hunter acaban de despegar y siguen cerca de la zona señor.

-Las naves enemigas amenizaron a 20 kms al este de nosotros señor, parece que se sumergieron-comentó Vannesa.

-Bien, supongo que es la oportunidad perfecta para el teniente Hunter, dele las coordenadas Lisa, que el escuadrón Bermellion se encargue de esas naves.

-Ya lo hice señor, llegarán en 5 minutos.

-Vaya…eres adivina?

-…Sí señor-respondió algo apenada Lisa.

* * *

5 minutos después, el escuadrón bermellón sobrevolaba la zona costera al este del SDF-1.

-Aquí el teniente Rick Hunter… comandante, estamos sobrevolando el área designada, pero no hay rastros de naves enemigas.

-Entendido teniente, tenga mucho cuidado, suponemos que las naves están sumergidas en el océano.

-Teniente! Mire a la derecha señor!-gritó Max mientras comenzaba enseguida a disparar.

-Comandante Hayes, nos están atacando, tenía razón, las naves están sumergidas!

-Teniente Hunter! Tenga cuidado! Los refuerzos están en camino!

-Tranquila Lisa, no pasé tanto tiempo luchando por volver a verte para que unos extraterrestres me alejen de ti tan fácilmente.-dijo el arrogante piloto guiñándole el ojo mientras no dejaba de esquivar el ataque enemigo ni de atacar.

En ese momento entró al puente el senador de la ciudad.

-Vaya, que bueno que tuvimos la nave lista a tiempo para enfrentarnos a los invasores. Cuando va a despegar?... Ya está listo, verdad? … Pero por qué no despegan? Qué está esperando?

-Usted debe creer que soy un demente, pero no puedo llevar esta nave a combatir con una tripulación de inexpertos que jamás han volado al espacio. Y lo que es más, la nave aún no ha sido probada, y con el debido respeto señor, no sabemos si volará. Si usted quiere despegar, lo haré señor, pero va en contra de mi buen juicio.

-Estoy ordenándole que despegue capitán.

-Eso será bajo su responsabilidad, ésta es una nave extraterrestre, una cosa es que la hayamos reconstruido pero otra es que no sabemos operar ni la mitad de sus funciones.

-Usted me da la impresión que no tiene confianza en su tripulación, es lo que sucede capitán?

-no quise decir eso, señor.-dijo Global mirando a sus oficiales de reojo bastante avergonzado.

-entonces cual es el problema?, gastamos una fortuna en esta nave Robotech y no quiero verla destruida sin volar.

-senador…

-No capitán, no más disculpas, despegue.

-Bueno, si es una orden.

-Lo es capitán, lo es, SDF-1, una nave de combate, para eso fue construida…bien chicas, todos dependemos de ustedes, así que, no nos defrauden-dijo el senador mientras salía del puente de mando.

"No estamos listos para combatir, no estamos listos…" – No dejaba de pensar el capitán Global.

Fue Lisa quién sacó a Global de sus cavilaciones.

-Señor! El escuadrón Bermellion terminó con la amenaza en la zona este.

-Qué!? Tan rápido!?

-Eso parece señor.

-Que dicen los radares Vannesa?

-No hay nada en los radares señor, la zona este está limpia.

-Pero cómo lo hizo?, alcanzaron a llegar los refuerzos Lisa?

-No señor, los refuerzos están a 3 minutos de la zona.

-Vaya…bien, asigne a Hunter y sus pilotos a proteger la ciudad.

-Sí señor! … Teniente Hunter, es necesario que usted y su escuadrón vuelvan a la ciudad a proteger a la población.

-Entendido comandante, ya estamos en camino.

En el puente del SDF-1 todas las oficiales trabajan afanosamente para llevar a cabo el despegue de la nave.

-Claudia, revisa los equipos réflex para ver si ya recuperamos la potencia de la nave.

-Las condiciones son óptimas en el generador.

-Muy bien, anti gravedad, diferencia total.

Luego de algunas instrucciones de todas las estaciones, comenzó el conteo, y cuando éste hubo completado Global siguió hablando.

-Toda la potencia! Activen el sistema de control anti gravitacional.

La enorme fortaleza poco a poco comenzó a ganar altura.

-El giroscopio está listo señor.-anunció Lisa.

-Buen trabajo, comentó Global relajándose unos segundos… que no fueron demasiados pues un estruendo remeció toda la nave.-Que está sucediendo!?, informe sobre la altitud de inmediato!

-Debe ser el giroscopio señor!-dijo Claudia girándose apenas.

-Miren! Los equipos anti gravitacionales están rompiéndose! –gritó Lisa señalando hacia el ventanal del puente.

-Que sucede!? Oh no! Se alejan de la nave en vez de sostenerla! No es posible!...Pero cómo puede estar sucediendo esto…

-Perdemos altura capitán.

-Díganme que esto es un sueño…

-Perdón señor?

-Una pesadilla…

La nave cayó estrepitosamente a su posición original haciendo que todo tuvieran que resistir el impacto.

-Quiero un informe completo de los daños, y un reporte general de todas las estaciones…jamás me perdonaré haber hecho esto…

-No debe culparse por lo que pasó señor-intentó animarlo Lisa.

-Yo soy el capitán.-dijo Global a la vez que se hundía en su silla.

* * *

Prometo que el próximo capítulo será un poco más largo, tengan paciencia, lo bueno está más cerca!


	4. Chapter 4

Primero que todo, muchas gracias a todos los que dejaron review, ésta vez no fueron muchos, así que aún más gracias a quienes se dieron el tiempo. Éste capítulo es un poquito más largo.

Espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

Capítulo 4

-Aquí líder Skull, vamos de vuelta a la nave, les dimos un poco de su propia medicina y los regresamos por donde vinieron.-dijo Roy Fokker orgulloso apareciendo en la pantalla de Lisa.

-Lo felicito por su desempeño comandante.

-Déjame hablar con él.-dijo Claudia apartando a Lisa de la pantalla.

-Cuantos derribaste ésta vez?

-Sólo 10 porque?

-Pues porqué según los informes que recibió Lisa… tu hermanito derribó 16, y Max Sterling 13.

-Bueno, no se preocupen chicas, ya lo haré mejor…por cierto, no vi a Rick cerca de mi área.

-Eso es porque hubo una emergencia en la zona Este, y me enviaron para allá.-comentó Rick apareciendo en la pantalla del comandante Fokker cargando una joven en su regazo.

-Hey Rick, quién es esa preciosura!? parece que es cierto que ya eres mejor que yo! Incluso te volviste un don Juan!

-Comandante Fokker!-Gritó la joven al reconocer a Roy.-Me da tanto gusto volver a verlo!

Claudia y Lisa, estaban con el ceño fruncido mirando la escena.

-Que!? Minmei! Que haces en los brazos de Rick?-preguntó el comandante Fokker bastante impresionado.

-Rick es mi héroe! Acaba de salvarme la vida!

-Eso no es cierto señorita Minmei, yo sólo cumplí con mi deber…

Rick miró a su pantalla y notó la severa mirada de Lisa Hayes…y claro, de nuevo supo que estaba en problemas.

-Comandante Hayes, Ella estaba en la ciudad cuando estaba siendo atacada, no me dio tiempo de llevarla a un refugio! –Dijo el piloto intentando disculparse.

-Claro… por suerte no había otras personas en la ciudad o su cabina no habría bastado para llevar a tanta gente, verdad teniente Hunter!?-dijo Lisa cruzándose de brazos.

-Lisa, que ocurre?-preguntó el capitán acercándose a ella, al notar a Rick en la pantalla, enseguida decidió hablar.-teniente Hunter, felicidades por su desempeño allá arriba…pero, quién es la joven que va con usted? No me dirá que es su amuleto de buena suerte.

-No señor-dijo el piloto sonrojándose levemente- como le mencioné a la comandante Hayes hace un momento…la señorita Minmei se encontraba en la ciudad durante el bombardeo, y no me dio tiempo de llevarla a un refugio.

-Oh, yo tampoco quiero ir a ningún refugio! Le debo mucho a mi héroe!-dijo la chica abrazándose más a Rick, quien sólo puso una mirada incómoda, como pidiéndole perdón a Lisa con la mirada.

-Comandante Hayes, solicito permiso para volver con los demás escuadrones, la situación en la ciudad está controlada, y todas las personas han sido evacuadas.-dijo Rick intentando sonar lo más profesional que podía.

Lisa miró al capitán, quién sólo asintió antes de responder él mismo al teniente.

-Hunter, puede volver con los demás escuadrones, pero procure mantener a la señorita segura mientras toda la emergencia continúa.

-Sí señor!-respondió Rick enseguida.

Lisa y Rick se quedaron mirando una última vez y luego Lisa cortó la comunicación de un golpe. Se sentía molesta, casi traicionada, pero el capitán no le dio mucho más tiempo de pensar en la situación.

-Comandante Hayes, necesito que intentemos el despegue mediante los propulsores auxiliares.

-Pero señor…funcionarán?

-Tranquila Lisa, los propulsores fueron diseñados en la tierra. Ordene a los escuadrones de combate que nos escolten en el proceso.

-Sí señor!-Lisa, y todas las oficiales del puente comenzaron a dar órdenes nuevamente.

Luego de unos minutos, la nave comenzó a despegar y sin contratiempos salió de la atmósfera terrestre. Mientras todos los escuadrones la custodiaban en el proceso. Cuando el ascenso hubo terminado, Global volvió a hablar.

-Lisa, verifica que todos los escuadrones vuelvan a la nave, que se abastezcan de inmediato. No sabemos cuánto tiempo tendremos antes del próximo ataque.

-Sí señor-respondió enseguida Lisa antes de dar las órdenes a todos los pilotos, asignando con completa sincronía las pistas y tiempos de aterrizaje para cada escuadrón.

Luego de unos segundos, el rostro de Rick volvió a aparecer en la consola de Lisa, aún con la muchacha en su regazo.

-comandante Hayes, pido confirmación para aterrizar.

-la pista 504 está disponible teniente Hunter.-dijo ella intentando mantener toda la calma que podía.

-gracias comandante.-respondió escuetamente el piloto, pero antes de que pudiera cerrar el canal, Minmei habló.

-que le pasa a esa señora Rick? Parece molesta contigo…bueno, en realidad con todos, siempre es así de amargada?

Rick se puso rojo de golpe y miró a Lisa.

-Es mi oficial superior Minmei, no debes hablar así de ella. Además…no es tan seria como parece.-Susurró el piloto mientras cortaba la comunicación.

Lisa desde su consola sólo cerró sus puños con fuerza llamando a todo su auto control por no golpear nada a su alrededor, quien se creía que era esa niña insolente!?

-que le pasa a tu piloto?, no he oído ni una sola in subordinación de su parte, e incluso, lo vi intentando poner distancia con esa niña… parece que los rumores son ciertos y ahora es un oficial ejemplar.-comentó Claudia con una sonrisa burlesca.

Lisa no respondió sólo hizo una mueca incómoda.

-señor en 30 minutos haremos contacto con los armor 1 y 10.

-Bien Kim, mantenme informado, Lisa que hay de los escuadrones?

-Todos ya han aterrizado capitán… con todo respeto señor, pero no le parece raro?

-A qué se refiere Lisa?

-En la tierra hicieron un ataque masivo, pero apenas dejamos la atmósfera, ellos dejaron de atacar.

-También lo estaba pensando, y no he podido llegar a otra conclusión más que sólo están jugando con nosotros.

-jugando señor?

-sí, estoy seguro que con su poderío podrían despedazarnos en segundos.

* * *

Mientras, en otro lado de la nave, todos los pilotos del escuadrón Bermellion se reunieron con el líder Skull.

-Así que aquí estaban! Donde está la chica?-preguntó el comandante Fokker mirando a todos lados.

-La dejé en una sala de descanso, Claudia va a matarte…lo sabes no?-dijo Rick divertido.

-Apuesto a que mi muerte no será tan terrible como la tuya Hunter…viste como te miraba la comandante Hayes?, no fue suficiente que la besaras en público, luego te le apareces cargando a aquella preciosura! Tengo que admitir que tienes agallas Hunter! … Incluso para desafiarme a mí! Ustedes dos acaban de dejarme en ridículo con Claudia y mis pilotos!

-De qué habla comandante Fokker?-preguntó el siempre respetuoso Max.

-Que ustedes acaban de derribar más naves enemigas que yo! Tengo una imagen que conservar chicos! Es que acaso no pueden controlarse?

-Recuerda que yo también tengo una dama que impresionar Roy-comentó Rick con una leve sonrisa, mientras bebía otro poco de su petit cola.-Y no creo que deba preocuparme tanto por Lisa, cuando le explique, ella entenderá.-dijo confiado el joven piloto.

Todos siguieron compartiendo unos 20 minutos más, hasta que se escuchó la voz de la comandante Hayes en los parlantes.

-Atención! Nos acercamos al punto de encuentro con Armor Uno y 10. Repórtense a las estaciones de acoplamiento de inmediato.

Poco después de ese anuncio, se sintió un remezón en toda la nave.

-Qué demonios fue eso!?-dijo el comandante Fokker.

-No lo sé Roy, pero es mejor que volvamos a alistar las naves.-dijo Rick ya de camino a la suya.

Mientras tanto, en el puente del SDF-1…

-Vanessa, ¿cuál es su posición?-preguntó el capitán después del impacto.

-La misma de dónde provino el primer ataque, Capitán Gloval. Están en órbita a 16.000 km de aquí.

-Miranda, Circe y Armor Tres fueron destruidas.-anunció Lisa

-Están arrasando con nuestra flota. –Reflexionó Global apesumbrado-¿Y nuestros daños?

-No nos dieron directamente, Capitán. No hay zonas dañadas, señor.

– ¿Cuál es nuestra posición?

– Estamos por completar nuestra órbita inicial. Nos acercamos a la posición original sobre la isla Macross a una altitud de 160 km.

-Claudia, comienza a descender sobre la isla Macross. A 600 metros activa el sistema de transposición para efectuar un salto.

-¿Está seguro, Capitán? El sistema no ha sido probado aún.

-Soy consciente de los riesgos, Claudia...pero si nos quedamos en esta posición, estaremos indefensos.

-Pero ni siquiera sabemos cómo funciona el sistema!-replicó Lisa.

-No podemos rendirnos, Lisa! ¡Debemos agotar todas las posibilidades!

-Listas para salto posicional. El objetivo es el área detrás de la Luna. Lisa, verifica en tu radar el acceso. Haremos el salto exactamente a 600 metros sobre la isla.

-¿No necesitamos autorización del Cuartel General?-preguntó Claudia preocupada.

-Es una emergencia. No hay tiempo para eso.

-Pero, Capitán, Usted sabe que el reglamento especifica...-al ver la mirada del capitán, Claudia detuvo enseguida sus palabras-…Perdón, Capitán.

-Sé lo que dice el reglamento. Te agradezco que me lo recuerdes.

\- Yo sólo quería…

– ¡Claudia! ¡Te di una orden!

-Sí, mi Capitán!...-dijo Claudia molesta- ¡Atención! ¡Prioridad! ¡Listo sistema de transposición! Todas las estaciones de energía con potencia verde y máxima.

Lo siguiente fue escuchado en todos los alto parlantes de la nave.

-Todo el personal a posiciones de emergencia. Repito, Todo el personal a posiciones de emergencia. Esto no es un simulacro. Prepárense para salto espacial en T menos 5 minutos y contando.

Poco después se comenzó a escuchar el conteo de los últimos segundos. El capitán dio la orden de ejecutar el salto híper espacial, pero nadie se imaginó lo que iba a ocurrir. La luz del puente se fue apenas la transposición terminó.

-Enciendan las luces.

-Cambiando a generadores de emergencia, Capitán.-anunció Claudia.

-El radar muestra un objeto sumamente grande debajo de nosotros.-comentó Vannesa.

-Nuestro objetivo era la Luna. Eso es lo que estás viendo.-dijo Global acercándose a ella.

-Es muy pequeño para ser la Luna, señor. Lo pondré en el monitor… ¡Se está acercando!

\- ¡No! ¡Nosotros nos acercamos a él!

-Es la isla Macross, Capitán Gloval!

-Retro propulsores, Claudia! ¡Propulsión máxima!

-No funciona. La computadora no responde. Emergencia! ¡Emergencia! ¡Prepárense para impacto!

-Está cubierta de hielo, Capitán!

Luego de un aterrizaje forzoso, el SDF-1 se estableció sobre el hielo de la isla macross. Y luego de unos minutos en esa posición, Lisa volvió a hablar.

-Acabamos de derribar el último Battlepod, Capitán.

-¡Muy bien!

-Los civiles de los refugios ya están siendo embarcados en la nave gracias a los mismos escuadrones de combate, señor. Los doctores dicen que están en buena forma.

-Gracias, Kim. ¿Hay noticias del Cuartel General?

-No, Capitán. He intentado, pero no logro comunicarme.-respondió Claudia.

-Estás segura de que el equipo funciona bien?-preguntó Lisa, visiblemente preocupada.

-Afirmativo. Está operando perfectamente.

-Y nuestra posición?-preguntó Global a Vannesa.

-La órbita del planeta Plutón, de acuerdo a la computadora.

\- ¡¿El planeta Plutón?!... Es imposible.

\- Yo me opuse desde el comienzo.-rebatió Claudia enseguida.

\- ¡Capitán!-gritó Lisa.

-Tranquilas. No tengan miedo. Tan solo debemos realizar otro salto para regresar a donde comenzamos. No hay nada de qué preocuparse.

\- Eso espero, Capitán.

Pero cuando pensaban que lo peor había pasado, el teléfono del capitán comenzó a sonar insistentemente en su puesto de mando.

-Y ahora qué?-se preguntó a si mismo antes de contestar- Sí?... Qué? ¡No puede ser! ¡Imposible! Iré enseguida!

Global, apenas colgó, comenzó a caminar a la salida del puente.

-Capitán? ¿Qué pasó?-preguntó Lisa sin dejar que se fuera sin dar una explicación.

-Lang, el ingeniero en jefe… dice que el sistema de transposición ha desaparecido.

-Dijo "desaparecido", Capitán?

-Eso es lo que me dijo.-alcanzó a decir Global antes de salir del puente.

-Nunca volveremos.-comentaron Sam y Kim mientras se abrazaban y lloraban. Lisa y Claudia solo intercambiaban miradas de preocupación.

-Bien. Será un largo viaje.-susurró para sí el capitán, mientras encendía su pipa.

* * *

Espero que el capítulo fuera de su agrado, demás está decir que espero ansiosa sus reviews.

Les aviso que esta vez me tomaré 2 semanas para actualizar.

Saludos a todos y gracias por leer.


	5. Chapter 5

Disculpen la demora en actualizar, pero cumplí, y seguiré subiendo los capítulos cada 2 semanas. Muchas gracias a todos quienes se dieron un tiempo de dejar reviews, en serio sus opiniones son muy importantes. Ahora, los dejo con otro capítulo.

Espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

Capítulo 5

Cuando el capitán volvió al puente, casi una hora más tarde, volvió a dar todo tipo de órdenes.

-Lisa, cómo va el rescate de los civiles?

-Casi completado, señor.

-Claudia, seguimos sin poder comunicarnos?

-Sí señor, me temo que aún no puedo establecer comunicación con el cuartel general.

-Que!? Pero capitán, no es más prioritario establecer comunicación con el armor 1 o 10?-preguntó Lisa.

-Sí, supongo que sus armas de abordo aún estarán funcionando y nos pueden ser de mucha ayuda.

-Espero que resulte bien capitán.

-Debe realizarse enseguida.

-Por supuesto capitán.-comentó Claudia ya intentando las comunicaciones con los armor.

Global se acercó al ventanal del puente y comentó melancólico.

-Todas esas vidas y propiedades que perdimos por mi culpa… Comandante Hayes, envíe escuadrones de combate para que introduzcan en la fortaleza todos los materiales y edificaciones que puedan.

-Si señor-la siempre eficiente Lisa Hayes comenzó a dar órdenes a todos los escuadrones nuevamente.

Luego de varias horas, todas las oficiales del puente, que no se habían detenido ni un segundo en coordinar las acciones de la nave, fueron interrumpidas por Kim.

-muchachas el café está listo.

-ahh, que bien!-dijeron todas a la vez, mientras ya caminaban para tomar una taza de humeando café.

-realmente necesito una taza, no puedo creer en el embrollo que estamos…-comentó Lisa.

-El Capitán tenía que usar el transportador hiper espacial.-comentó Claudia resignada, mientras se sentaba junto a Lisa.

-Llevamos más de 70 mil sobrevivientes a bordo y perdimos el contacto con la Tierra. Si nos atacaran ahora, quién sabe qué sucedería.-comentó Lisa.

-El sistema de comunicación estándar funcionará de un momento a otro.-dijo Vannesa intentando mejorar las esperanzas de sus compañeras.

-Lo sé. Pero si usamos ese sistema corremos un riesgo terrible.-comentó Lisa desganada-Esas señales son fácilmente localizables. Podrían descubrir nuestra posición.

-Comdte. Hayes, el líder de puesto de comando RX-24 quiere hablar con usted.-dijo Sammy interrumpiendo la conversación.

-¡Ya voy! ¡¿Será posible...?!

-No duró mucho el descanso.-dijo Claudia poniéndose de pie tras de Lisa.

La situación se mantuvo durante las primeras horas, mientras traían a la nave todo lo que les pudiera ser de utilidad, tanto a las fuerzas de la RDF, como también a los 70 mil civiles que ahora formarían parte de la tripulación de la fortaleza espacial.

Después de casi 20 horas de servicio ininterrumpido, Global ordenó a las oficiales del puente ir a descansar, pues los días venideros serían tan o más caóticos que ese.

Lisa comenzó a dirigirse a su habitación. Estaba sumamente agotada, física y emocionalmente. No había sabido nada de Rick después de que el capitán en persona les dio la orden a los pilotos del bermellion de descansar durante 24 horas. Y eso había ocurrido apenas hacía 2 horas, cuando habían terminado de ayudar a los civiles a establecerse dentro de la nave.

A Lisa, la actitud del piloto la tenía por demás confundida. Primero, ese beso robado, que de sólo recordarlo hacía que los colores le subieran al rostro…luego, estaba ese beso en la frente que la había hecho suspirar al recordar escenas de su pasado juntos, cuando apenas eran unos cadetes en la academia de la RDF. Después, estaba esa joven en el regazo del piloto…a quien quizás no debía darle mayor importancia, después de todo, sabía que Rick sólo estaba cumpliendo con su deber. En realidad, lo que le molestaba a Lisa era la actitud de esa chiquilla insufrible, de sólo recordarla, hacía que la rabia volviera a su cuerpo. Y por último, estaba ese cambio de actitud tan radical del piloto. Ella recordaba a un Rick Hunter joven e inmaduro, que no era capaz de acatar una orden sin replicar, y famoso por siempre estar metiéndose en problemas. Ahora, ella había visto a un joven maduro y seguro de sí, un oficial orgulloso de servir en la RDF. Ella debía admitir que se sentía orgullosa de él, de en lo que se había convertido.

Pero lo que en realidad Lisa no podía quitar de su mente, eran las palabras del piloto…

"Pues entonces deberías saber que tu queridísimo padre fue quién nos puso a prueba Hayes! No yo!"

Que quería decir el piloto con eso? Suspiró agotada, no tenía ánimo de pensar en ese momento… bajó del elevador y apenas giró hacia el pasillo donde se encontraba su habitación, notó a alguien sentado en el piso afuera de su puerta.

Lisa se acercó algo temerosa al principio, pero cuando estuvo al lado de su puerta, suspiró haciendo una mueca indescriptible.

Rick Hunter estaba durmiendo apoyado en la puerta de la habitación de la comandante Hayes. Ella miró a todos lados, no había nadie en esa zona. Se arrodilló levemente y movió el hombro del piloto.

Él despertó enseguida sobresaltado.

-Lisa!...es decir, comandante Hayes, yo… la estaba esperando, me quedé dormido…lo siento!-dijo el piloto poniéndose de pie tan rápido como podía.

-Que hace aquí Teniente Hunter?... Estoy muy cansada, y si es por su reporte…-dijo Lisa fingiendo indiferencia mientras abría la puerta de su habitación.

-No! Mi reporte está listo, lo dejé sobre su escritorio… Lisa…yo…vine por otra cosa.-dijo el piloto apenado.

-Rick…-susurró Lisa girándose, suavizando su voz por primera vez frente al piloto- creo que lo que sea puede esperar hasta mañana…estoy muy cansada y sé que tú también lo estás, has volado por casi 1 día y medio seguido.

-Lo sé Lisa, es sólo que…-la voz del piloto también se suavizó mientras se rascaba la cabeza nervioso-llevo años esperando hablar contigo…a solas.-comentó el joven teniente-aunque sé que no es el momento yo…te gustaría cenar conmigo mañana?...es decir, sé que sólo podemos comer en el comedor de oficiales y que tu no estarás libre en todo el día pero…como yo si lo estoy…quizás podamos comer juntos y hablar cuando tu tengas algo de tiempo libre, después de todo…hay mucho que debemos aclarar Lisa y … no quiero… más bien, no puedo esperar más.

Lisa miró al piloto como escudriñándolo con la mirada…ahí estaba de nuevo el Rick Hunter que ella conocía, el joven atento y preocupado por ella, un poco tímido pero no por ello menos valiente.

Lisa asintió levemente, era cierto, tenían mucho que aclarar.

-Está bien, te llamaré cuando esté libre para comer aunque… te molestaría si comemos en un lugar… más... privado?, me temo que si lo hacemos en el comedor de oficiales seremos la comidilla de todos… - "Aunque supongo que ya lo somos" pensó Lisa al recordar la llegada del piloto a isla Macross.

-No hay problema! Puedo pedir la comida para llevar.

-Está bien, en ese caso…mañana te llamaré a tu barraca, podemos comer aquí en mi habitación si no te parece mal.

-Perfecto…gracias Lisa.-comentó sonriendo emocionado el piloto mientras tomaba la mano de la comandante y la besaba caballerosamente-descansa.-dijo antes de correr en dirección a los ascensores.

-También tú Rick…-susurró Lisa llevando su mano a su pecho mientras veía como el piloto se alejaba. Aquella escena le parecía casi como un déjà vu.

FlashBack

Era una tibia tarde de enero cuando un, aún más joven Rick Hunter, entró a la biblioteca de la academia militar de la RDF. Apenas lo hizo, el piloto no dejó de buscar incesantemente con la mirada a cierta cadete de cabello color miel y ojos verdes que hacía semanas le quitaba el sueño. No era la primera vez que la buscaba en la biblioteca, después de semanas de seguirla, ya casi tenía memorizada la agenda de Lisa Hayes para cada día de la semana. Cuando al fin la encontró, se sentó frente a ella con una enorme sonrisa. Ella en cambio, apenas y levantó la vista de su lectura.

-No sé para qué estudias tanto, si sabes que al final, aprobarás todo siendo la mejor como siempre.-dijo Rick divertido.

-Supongo que un piloto cabeza dura como tú, nunca lo entenderá.-respondió ella a la defensiva como siempre.

-Vamos Hayes! Dame algo de crédito, soy muy bueno en el aire, o acaso olvidas que yo fui tu tutor en tus primeras clases de vuelo?

-Vas a repetir eso siempre!?-respondió ella elevando un poco la voz, perdiendo un poco su autocontrol.

En seguida escucharon un: SHHH! De parte de la encargada de la biblioteca. Lisa se puso roja como un tomate y Rick rió levemente.

-No te enfades, no vengo a discutir contigo… en realidad… quería pedirte un favor-dijo el joven poniéndose súbitamente nervioso.

Lisa lo miró genuina mente interesada. Rick Hunter no era de los que pedía favores, y mucho menos a ella. Rick, al notar que Lisa lo miraba interesada pero sin responder, siguió hablando.

-Yo… tengo algunos problemas con la asignatura de ciencias militares, tú sabes que… no soy muy bueno en esas cosas y me preguntaba si tú… podrías ayudarme un poco a estudiar.

Lisa seguía mirándolo, pero ahora sonriendo levemente tras de su libro. Ese piloto cabeza hueca e indisciplinado estaba pidiendo su ayuda.

-Vaya, realmente debes estar desesperado Hunter-dijo ella divertida mientras cerraba su libro.-Pero ok, supongo que podemos hacer un trato.

-Un trato?-preguntó Rick con sus ojos brillando emocionado, cualquier cosa que pudiera interesar a Lisa Hayes en esos días, era algo que al piloto también le interesaba.-qué tipo de trato Hayes?

-Pues…yo te ayudo con ciencias militares y tú me ayudas con mi curso de tiro.

-Vaya, miren quién es la desesperada ahora?…-comentó Rick divertido al saber que Lisa tenía una pésima puntería.

-No tientes tu suerte Hunter, podría pedirle ayuda a cualquier otro y nadie se negaría.

-Si sí sí, lo que sea…acepto!-dijo Rick teniendo su mano hacia Lisa, como un gesto de cerrar el trato.

Lisa lo miró dubitativa pero luego de unos segundos tomó la mano de Rick.

-Cenamos mañana en mi barraca y comenzamos a estudiar?-preguntó el piloto sin soltar su mano aún. Lisa asintió levemente. Lo que no se esperaba es que el joven piloto acercara sus manos y besara el dorso de su mano de Lisa suavemente sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.-Entonces te veo mañana Lisa, gracias! –agregó gritando cuando ya corría a la salida saludándola con el brazo como despedida.

Todos en la biblioteca los miraron a ambos con odio por como gritaba el muchacho, haciendo que Lisa se sonrojara notoriamente y bajara la vista apenada.

Fin flashback

Lisa, ya en su cama, negó sonriendo levemente, intentando sacarse esos recuerdos de la mente, tenía que dormir. En menos de 7 horas tenía que estar en el puente nuevamente, pero por más que intentaba conciliar el sueño, recuerdos de su vida en la academia junto a Rick Hunter no dejaban de amontonarse en su cabeza.

* * *

Espero que les gustara el capítulo, demás está decir que espero ansiosa sus reviews.

Recuerden que me tomaré 2 semanas para actualizar.

Saludos a todos y gracias por leer.


	6. Chapter 6

Disculpen la demora en actualizar, seguiré subiendo los capítulos cada 2 semanas. Muchas gracias a todos quienes se dieron un tiempo de dejar reviews, en serio sus opiniones son muy importantes. Ahora, los dejo con otro capítulo.

Espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

Capítulo 6

El siguiente día estuvo por demás ajetreado para todos. Todos excepto el escuadrón Bermellion que gozaban de su día libre. Max había despertado temprano y había llevado el desayuno para su jefe. Sabía que Rick había esperado el día anterior para hablar con Lisa, así que suponía que su jefe seguiría dormido. El teniente segundo Sterling golpeó la puerta de la barraca de Rick, pero al no recibir respuesta, tuvo que gritar levemente.

-Jefe! Sé que está ahí dentro! Puedo pasar?

-Mhhh… si Max, pasa…está abierto…-respondió Rick desde su cama bostezando mientras se sentaba. Su barraca era muy pequeña, idéntica a la de Max. Apenas un ambiente, donde tenía su cama, un velador, y claro, un pequeño baño.

-Hola jefe! Le traje el desayuno.

Max entró al cuarto, dejó un café sobre la mesa de noche de Rick, al igual que una bolsa de papel, seguramente con un emparedado, luego se sentó junto a la cama, en la única silla disponible que tenía la habitación. Como siempre, el piloto de gafas iba con una sonrisa.

Rick bostezó y se estiró sentado en la cama.

-mmmh, que hora es?-preguntó el teniente Hunter, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para mantener los ojos abiertos.

-No creo que la hora sea relevante aquí en el espacio jefe, pero creo que debería saber que van 17 horas desde que salimos del servicio…así que sólo nos quedan 7 horas libres.

Rick miró a Max algo confundido, y luego de unos segundos las imágenes de los días anteriores se agolparon en su cabeza.

-demonios! Ya van 17 horas?!, porque no me despertaste antes Max!?-mientras el teniente Hunter decía eso, había saltado de su cama directo a tomar una ducha.

-Pues…no lo sé jefe, yo tampoco desperté hace mucho en realidad. Aunque no entiendo su prisa…tiene algo que ver con el porqué no se fue a dormir apenas nos dieron la orden de ir a descansar?-preguntó Max elevando un poco el tono de voz, pues Rick ya estaba en la ducha.

-Así que por eso viniste Sterling!-gritó Rick entre divertido y molesto.-La curiosidad mató al gato, sabías?

-Vamos Rick! Llevo 2 años aguantándote hablar tan solo de Lisa Hayes, por supuesto que tengo curiosidad…lograste hablar con ella anoche?

-Mhh… sí, algo así… estábamos demasiado cansados para hablar, así que la invité a cenar hoy.

-Vaya, suena muy maduro de parte de ambos jefe, me alegro por ti Rick!

Rick no pudo menos que sonreír mientras se lavaba el cabello, él también tenía un buen presentimiento de esa cena.

-Bueno Rick, suerte con tu cita con la comandante, me alegro haberte despertado, admito que por un momento me sentí culpable de venir a molestarte.

-Tú no molestas Max! Lo sabes!

Max sonrió acomodándose las gafas.

-Bueno jefe, gracias… de más está decir que quiero todos los detalles mañana!

-Así será Max, tranquilo, ahora ve a descansar!

-Claro Rick… te veo mañana.

* * *

Cuando el teniente Hunter terminó de uniformarse ya había pasado casi 18 horas desde que estaba libre, y 16 desde que había hablado con la comandante Hayes… eso quería decir que descontando las 8 horas para dormir, Lisa debería estar por salir de un turno normal, aunque estar en órbita al planeta Plutón dentro de una fortaleza espacial con 70 mil civiles dentro podía llamarse de todo, menos una situación normal, por lo que el piloto asumió que aún tendría al menos 2 horas antes de que Lisa lo buscara.

Así que el joven piloto se tendió en su cama. Sabía que Lisa lo llamaría a su camarote cuando estuviera lista, y no podía darse el lujo de perder esa llamada por estar vagando en la nave en esos momentos.

El joven líder Bermellion decidió aprovechar el tiempo pensando en qué le diría exactamente a la comandante cuando tuviera oportunidad.

Miles de cosas pasaron por su cabeza, tantas que estuvo tentado a escribirlas en un papel, pero desechó la idea. Lo mejor que podía hacer el tan sólo hablar con lo que sentía en esos momentos. Miró nuevamente el reloj, apenas había pasado 20 minutos. Se sentía como un león enjaulado.

De pronto se levantó de golpe, salió de su habitación, pero sin cerrar la puerta golpeó la de al lado. Max no tardó en abrir con una golosina en la mano y una revista en la otra.

-Hola Rick! Creí que tenías una cena con la comandante…

-Y la tengo! Por eso tengo que pedirte un favor Max…

-Pues… tú dirás Rick…

-En realidad no es demasiado…sólo que te quedes en mi barraca y… si Lisa llama, le dices que estaré esperándola afuera de su habitación… puedes hacerlo?

-Claro jefe! No hay problema.

-Gracias Max! Te debo una!-dijo Rick dándole la llave a Max antes de salir corriendo.

* * *

Casi 3 horas más tarde la comandante Hayes salió del puente agotada. Fue la última en hacer el cambio de turno debido a algunos problemas de último momento con los encargados de seguir recibiendo las cosas de la ciudad Macross que seguía a la deriva en el espacio. Estaba agotada, pero un poco más tranquila que la noche anterior. Lo único que quería era llegar a su habitación, tomar una ducha y dormir.

Cuando bajó del ascensor rumbo a su habitación, al igual que el día anterior, alguien la esperaba. Rick Hunter estaba sentado afuera de su puerta y tenía a su lado 2 bandejas de comida. Fue sólo entonces cuando recordó que habían quedado de cenar juntos.

-Vaya Hayes, si no estuviéramos en una situación tan complicada, podría pensar que te estás refugiando en el trabajo para evitarme.-dijo el piloto sonriendo divertido mientras se ponía de pie.

-En realidad si así fuera… no podrías culparme por intentarlo-respondió ella, sorprendiéndose a si misma por su buena recepción al piloto.

Lisa abrió la puerta y dejó que Rick pasara.

-Debo admitir que había olvidado que cenaríamos hoy teniente, pero supongo que no tengo manera de excusarme.

-Entiendo que está muy cansada comandante, por lo mismo, déjeme arreglar todo con la cena mientras usted toma una ducha, que dice?

-Vaya, apuesto a que sólo quieres hacer puntos Hunter, pero estoy cansada y hambrienta, creo que por el día de hoy lo dejaré pasar.

Él sonrió, y ella le indicó donde está su pequeña cocina, le comentó que no tardaba, que en menos de 10 minutos estaría de vuelta.

Rick aprovechó esos minutos para calentar un poco la comida, arreglar la mesa, y poner algo de música suave. Así que cuando la comandante Hayes volvió a la sala, fue bastante grata su sorpresa al ver todo listo para cenar. El piloto incluso había tenido el detalle de dejarle frente a su puesto, una rosa de papel.

-La cena está servida comandante, déjeme ayudarla-dijo Rick tomando la mano de Lisa para llevarla a la mesa y ayudarla a sentarse.

-Vaya que te estás esmerando Hunter-comentó ella sonriendo levemente.

Desde la noche anterior no había dejado de pensar en el piloto, y sólo había podido llegar a la conclusión que antes de culparlo o tomar cualquier mala decisión, primero debía escucharlo y darle una oportunidad.

-no puedes culparme por intentarlo…-respondió el piloto parafraseándola mientras se sentaba frente a ella.-No es la mejor cena del mundo, pero imagino que no has comido bien, y esto al menos te mantendrá fuerte.

-Gracias Rick…-comentó ella mientras sin prisas comenzaba a comer, al igual que el piloto.

Los minutos comenzaron a pasar, la música suave seguía sonando, pero el silencio entre ellos era cada vez más incómodo.

-te ves bien Rick…-comentó ella intentando entablar conversación.

-gracias Lisa, tú también te ves bien… te ves preciosa-dejó escapar el piloto mientras buscaba la mano de la comandante sobre la mesa, quién suave pero decidida, se apartó para evitar el contacto.

Aquel simple gesto realmente hirió al piloto.

-Lisa yo…

-Lo siento Rick, pero han pasado muchas cosas, demasiado tiempo, y yo… no sé qué quieres de mí.

-Lo sé, lo siento…supongo que es cierto que hay mucho que aclarar…

Lisa asintió pesadamente intentando evitar esos enormes ojos azules que la miraban sin ese brillo tan característico que ella recordaba tan bien.

-Esa noche… -comenzó a decir Rick-después que estuvimos juntos…-agregó haciendo que ambos se sonrojasen- pues… recuerdo que tú me obligaste a irme, antes de que alguien pudiera sorprendernos, al menos eso esperábamos… cuando llegué, caminé entre las sombras hasta mi camarote… como estaba oscuro, ni siquiera noté que había un oficial a los pies de mi cama esperándome.-comentó Rick suspirando cansado.-yo… choqué con él y luego de cuadrarme y temer por mi vida, el oficial simplemente me tendió un sobre. Supongo que tienes alguna idea de lo que decía la carta.

Lisa lo miraba interesada, y aunque asintió bajando la vista, no hizo ningún comentario, por lo que Rick continuó su monólogo.

-En esa carta se me informaba que había sido seleccionado para terminar mi entrenamiento militar en la base Alaska, que debía reportarme a las 0400 horas en la pista de vuelo.-el joven hizo una pausa antes de continuar-yo miré al oficial sin entender, y él sólo me dijo que empacara lo justo pues ya estábamos retrasados… yo comencé a empacar, mientras el tipo no dejaba de verme, de seguir cada uno de mis movimientos. Cuando al fin acabé… me dijo que comenzara a caminar…yo iba delante y él 1 metro atrás de mí. Apenas estuvimos fuera le dije que debía despedirme de alguien, que no me tardaría más de 1 minuto. Pero él se negó. Entonces solté mi mochila y quise correr… aquello no salió muy bien.-dijo el piloto sonriendo melancólico- el oficial no tardó en alcanzarme y comenzamos a pelear… debo admitir que me golpeó bastante y que yo no pude hacer casi nada…-dijo avergonzado-tanto…que lo siguiente que recuerdo es que estaba dentro de un avión, con Max y otros 12 pilotos.

El piloto volvió a hacer una pausa, ninguno de los 2 se atrevía a mirarse directamente a los ojos. Lisa no se esperaba aquello, recordaba aquella noche, e incluso varios rumores de que Rick se había enfrentado contra un oficial de alto rango y que por eso lo había expulsado de la academia. Lisa no tuvo tiempo de pensar más, pues el teniente Hunter continuó con su relato.

-Yo sabía que a Max, hacía 2 semanas atrás le había llegado una carta para unirse a ese entrenamiento… era evidente que Max era un prodigio en el aire, además de su comportamiento ejemplar por lo que yo mismo estaba muy feliz con que tuviera esa oportunidad…sin mencionar que en ese entonces yo no era lo que digamos…un oficial muy confiable.-dijo haciendo una mueca de desagrado, antes de suspirar- pues… lo primero que hice fue preguntarle a Max de que iba todo eso, y él me comentó que nos habían elegido para un entrenamiento especial con los VF-1, que era una misión ultra secreta. Luego de eso… yo me puse a conversar con los demás pilotos… y no tardé mucho en descubrir que todos habían sido notificados hacía 2 semanas o más. Lo cual por supuesto me hizo sospechar.

Lisa escuchaba a Rick atentamente, mientras en su cabeza se formulaban miles de hipótesis sobre todos esos acontecimientos que el piloto le relataba.

-Cuando llegamos a la base Alaska… el almirante Hayes en persona nos esperaba en la pista.-dijo el piloto aún más cabizbajo.

Ambos oficiales habían dejado a la mitad su comida, ninguno era capaz de mirarse a los ojos, ambos…sumidos en sus pensamientos, intentaban calmar sus emociones que parecían querer desbordarse en cualquier momento.

-Quieres decir que mi padre…

-Él sabía de lo nuestro… él…lo sabe-corrigió Rick elevando la mirada por primera vez desde que había comenzado a hablar.-No sé cómo se enteró, pero apenas bajé del avión, él no dejaba de mirarme como si quisiera asesinarme. De hecho, no me dio tiempo de ir a descansar, me hizo pasar a su oficina apenas los demás pilotos se habían ido. Debo admitir... que al menos, él es un hombre discreto.

Rick no podía descifrar lo que Lisa sentía, por lo que luego de dudarlo un poco, se arrodilló frente a ella y tomó una de sus manos.

-Lisa no quiero que pienses que intento ponerte en contra del almirante! Él… muy a su manera te ama… y lo que hizo… pues… estoy seguro que fue para protegerte.

-Protegerme de quién Rick!? De Ti!?... Desde cuando lo defiendes Hunter!? Acaso te lavó el cerebro!?

-No lo estoy defendiendo Lisa! Es sólo que… debo admitir que todo lo que pasé en la base Alaska… sirvió para convertirme en lo que soy ahora como oficial… yo… eso se lo debo a tu padre Lisa… al principio admito que lo odié, lo detesté por apartarme de tu lado pero… sabes? … él sólo quería que me convirtiera en el hombre que quería para su hija… en el hombre que en realidad mereces Lisa Hayes… yo ahora… puedo decir que de verdad me siento digno de ti.

Rick hablaba con mucha sincerar, eso Lisa podía notarlo en su mirada. Pero ella no sabía que sentir o pensar, en esos momentos ella solo podía sentirse traicionada, tanto por su padre como por Rick.

-Lisa…

-Creo que deberías irte Rick…-interrumpió ella con los ojos llenos de lágrimas-yo… estoy muy cansada, entenderás que han sido días difíciles.

Rick se sentía destrozado por la actitud de la comandante… bajó la mirada y asintió levemente, sabía que tenía que dejar a Lisa pensar y sacar sus propias conclusiones al respecto. Así que el piloto se puso de pie ceremoniosa mente, tomó el rostro de Lisa en sus manos y besó su frente con todo el amor que sentía por ella. La comandante no pudo evitar que un sollozo escapara de lo más profundo de su pecho en ese momento.

-No importa cuál sea tu decisión con respecto a nosotros Lisa, tu sabes que mis sentimientos por ti no van a cambiar, yo te amo Lisa Hayes… siempre lo he hecho, y siempre lo haré.

Muy dentro de él, Rick sabía que Lisa también seguía amándolo, así que no dudo ni un segundo en acercar sus labios a los de ella, sellando con un suave beso la promesa que acababa de hacerle. Luego se apartó y salió de la habitación de la comandante sin mirar atrás.

* * *

Espero que les gustara el capítulo, demás está decir que espero ansiosa sus reviews.

Recuerden que me tomaré 2 semanas para actualizar.

Saludos a todos y gracias por leer.


	7. Chapter 7

A veces sólo lees una historia de nuevo y crees que tienes que seguirla ... aunque lleves años sin escribir...y ya está!... espero que les juste.

Capítulo 7

Luego de aquella cena juntos, Rick y Lisa no volvieron a verse por casi 2 días. Apenas y habían interactuado lo justamente profesional a través del tacnet, lo que comenzó a preocupar a Claudia. La morena, por supuesto, no tardó en tomar cartas en el asunto, invitando a Lisa a cenar con ella en el comedor de oficiales de la nave.

-Ahí estás.-dijo Lisa sentándose frente a su amiga- lamento la demora, pero tuve que dejar organizadas las cosas con Sammy antes de irme…ya ordenaste?.

–Sí, pedí lo de siempre…por cierto Lisa, ¿Qué sabes de los sobrevivientes?

-Finalmente logramos dividirlos en manzanas. Ya han empezado a reconstruir sus vecindarios.

-En serio? ¡Es increíble!

-Sí, no pensé que tomara tan poco tiempo, pero el capitán Global habló con la población, les explicó vagamente la situación y que les ofreceríamos tanta ayuda como pudiéramos.

-Entiendo, supongo que ellos tampoco tenían muchas otras opciones.

Lisa negó levemente y bajó la mirada, ya llevaban 4 días en el espacio y toda esa locura parecía estarla consumiendo.

-Lisa… sé que estás confundida, pero no crees que al menos debieses intentar aclarar las cosas con Rick?, hablar de lo que pasó y…

-Ya lo hicimos Claudia, te dije que nosotros…

-Entonces sabías que Rick en Alaska no tuvo ningún acceso de comunicación fuera de la base?…-dijo Claudia sin dejar de ver a su amiga.

Lisa levantó en seguida la vista, en su rostro no podía caber más que la expresión de sorpresa. Pero luego de unos segundos…poco a poco bajó la vista apenada.

-… Roy te lo dijo, no?

Claudia asintió levemente.

-Max le comentó algunas cosas que vio en Alaska, como por ejemplo, que todas las cartas que intentó enviarte Rick eran devueltas al remitente, o que no tenía acceso a ningún teléfono u otro medio de comunicación.

Lisa permaneció en silencio, sentía una gran opresión en el pecho.

-Solo te digo esto porque Roy está preocupado por Rick, a pesar que el muy cabeza dura se niegue a admitir que está mal, Roy me dijo que estos días ha estado bastante deprimido y que incluso su desempeño ha bajado considerablemente… bueno, eso tu mejor que nadie debería saberlo al ser su controladora aérea, aunque claro, seguro no lo has notado porque hasta tú andas con la cabeza por las nubes.

-Claudia! eso no es verdad!… -dijo intentando defenderse - aunque, a decir verdad... también estoy algo preocupada por él.-comentó Lisa luego de unos segundos.

-Amiga no lo entiendo, lloraste durante meses por su ausencia… y ahora, después de todo lo que han tenido que pasar… cuando él está aquí… haces como si no lo conocieras!? Al menos deberías darle una oportunidad, hablar tranquilos y sin miedos… no lo crees!?

-No es eso Claudia… es sólo que… todo ha pasado muy de prisa, la llegada de Rick, el despegue, el que nos encontremos en medio del espacio, la re ubicación de los civiles, eso sin mencionar que estamos en medio de una guerra interplanetaria con una raza desconocida y mucho más poderosa que nosotros…no sé, siento que me estoy volviendo loca.

-En ese caso todos en la nave lo estamos Lisa.

La comandante Hayes se obligó a sonreír.

-Sí, supongo que en esta posición, no hay mucho más que podamos hacer.

-Habla con Rick… dale una oportunidad Lisa, ambos lo merecen.

Lisa se mantuvo en silencio, revolviendo su comida concentrada.

-Sabías que… mi padre se enteró de lo nuestro cuando estábamos en la academia y que… por eso lo envió allá?

Claudia elevó las cejas sorprendida.

-No, en realidad, Rick no ha comentado nada del tema con Roy, y al parecer le dijo a Max y Ben que tampoco hablaran pues Roy no ha podido sacarles mucha información a ninguno.

Lisa suspiró nerviosa.

-tú sabes que Rick siempre fue un buen piloto, uno de los mejores, pero… era pésimo en todo lo demás, por eso cuando me enteré que se había ido a esa misión… incluso yo me sorprendí mucho. Ahora todo tiene más sentido… mi padre lo alejó de mí.-dijo Lisa con un dejo de tristeza en su voz y en su mirada, lo que hizo que a Claudia le recordara a la Lisa de hacía 2 años atrás, justo unos meses después de la partida de Rick.

-Pero ahora él volvió, y por lo que he visto, volvió para quedarse… y dispuesto a luchar por ti.

Lisa se obligó a sonreír, su amiga tenía razón. Su piloto había vuelto.

-Es solo que… ahora es tan diferente al de antes… parece una persona completamente distinta.

-Te estás quejando de que tu piloto siga órdenes?

-No! Claro que no Claudia… es que… no es el mismo que yo conocí.

-Entonces date el tiempo de volver a conocerlo! Lisa… no todo es tan complicado como lo vez ahora! Aunque… ambas sabemos que podría serlo…- comentó Claudia sabiendo que eso despertaría a curiosidad de la comandante Hayes.

-A… a que te refieres?

-Vamos Lisa, es obvio que has escuchado los rumores… en todos los pasillos se comenta que hay una chica que no ha dejado de preguntar por el teniente Hunter desde que subió a la nave.

Lisa enseguida frunció levemente el ceño. Claro que sabía quién era… si incluso había visto a la señorita Minmei pasear como si nada por los pasillos militares de la nave preguntando a todos por Rick.

Luego de unos segundos observando a Lisa, Claudia no pudo hacer menos que reír.

-Vaya que estás de buen humor Claudia! –comentó Roy besando en la mejilla a la morena antes de girarse hacia Lisa.-Porqué esa cara comandante? , Algún piloto que le esté dando problemas?-preguntó el comandante, claramente con dobles intenciones.

-Uurgh… ustedes dos no tiene remedio!- comentó Lisa antes de ponerse de pie.

-Lisa! Considera mis palabras, aunque no lo pareciera, iban bastante en serio-comentó Claudia antes de que la comandante Hayes se fuera.

Lisa Hayes salió de la cafetería sin dejar de pensar en las palabras que su amiga acababa de decirle. Era cierto, no podía dejar que Rick se apartara de su lado de nuevo, lo extrañaba demasiado, aunque fuera como amigo. La comandante Hayes sabía que lo amaba, pero necesitaba irse con calma. Conocerlo de nuevo, saber si seguía siendo ese hombre del cual se había enamorado hacía ya casi 3 años. Casi sin darse cuenta, estaba caminando hacia las barracas de los pilotos. Por suerte no tuvo que preguntar dónde estaba el cuarto de Rick, pues justo cuando iba a hacerlo, lo vio al final del pasillo saliendo de su habitación.

Lisa se acercó con calma hacia él, quien ni siquiera levantaba la cabeza pues iba leyendo concentrado.

-Si continua caminando sin mirar al frente va a chocar con alguien teniente.-comentó Lisa deteniendo su andar justo enfrente del piloto, su tono era suave y relajado, como si ver a Rick la tranquilizara.

Rick levantó la vista y una sonrisa no tardó en aparecer en su rostro, la misma sonrisa suave que ella tenía.

-comandante Hayes! Yo…-Rick miró a todos lados, como sin entender que hacía Lisa en ese sector de la nave.-disculpe pero… que hace aquí? Estoy en problemas?-preguntó el joven sin entender.

Lisa sonrió aún más, recordando más de algún momento del pasado en que esa frase parecía ser cotidiana para el joven.

-No lo sé teniente, lo está?

Aquel tono juguetón de la comandante, hizo que el piloto sonriera aún más.

-Pues… si usted va a ser mi verdugo, le aseguro que me encantaría estar en problemas comandante.

Aquello hizo reír a Lisa, lo cual a su vez fue como música para los oídos de Rick, hacía tanto que no la escuchaba reír…

-Vaya agallas las tuyas Hunter... que lees?

-Ummh...mada muy interesante, sólo unos informes sobre mecánica...

Ambos se mantuvieron la mirada unos minutos, sin saber que más decir, haciendo que ambos se pusieran súbitamente nerviosos.

-Yo… en realidad venía a hablar contigo Rick…es sobre…sobre lo del otro día…-Lisa miró a su alrededor, al menos seguían solos en el pasillo, súbitamente los colores habían subido a rostro y se sentía muy nerviosa.

Rick también estaba nervioso, admitía que no se esperaba que Lisa lo buscara, se rascó la cabeza, en un gesto muy suyo y también apartó la mirada.

-No te preocupes Lisa…yo…entiendo que no fuera agradable para ti y… ambos estábamos cansados…y quizás…quizás tu tengas razón y es mejor dejar las cosas como están.-Rick iba a seguir hablando, solo se tomó una pausa para ordenar sus ideas...

Lisa elevó la vista enseguida, acaso se trataba de una broma?... Frunció el ceño y se dirigió a Rick sin esperar.

-Qué?...-preguntó realmente descompuesta…-espera…estás diciéndome que dejemos todo así después del escándalo que hiciste al besarme en la pista?, después de que hace apenas dos días me dijeras que me amas!?, ahora me dices que las cosas están mejor como están!? –preguntó Lisa hundiendo su dedo índice en el pecho del piloto, quién no pudo hacer más que observarla sorprendido por su cambio brusco de actitud- Ahh... ya entiendo… es por la chica del otro día no!? –increpó de nuevo la comandante, sus ojos echaban chispas, se notaba realmente furiosa.

Rick al principio no supo cómo reaccionar, pero luego de unos segundos, casi eternos para Lisa, el piloto sólo respondió sonrió…

-Estás celosa?

-Qué!? … De qué estás hablando!?

-…Estás celosa! No puedo creerlo, de verdad crees que podría fijarme en esa niña?...bueno, en realidad ahora que lo pienso es bastante guapa …y muy tierna…

A estas alturas, Lisa apretaba los puños con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos estaban blancos y un montón de aire se había acumulado en sus mejillas.

-UUrrggh! Eres insoportable Hunter! No puedo creer que hubiese venido a pedirte una tregua!-dijo Lisa expulsando el aire de golpe, girándose indignada, pisando con seguridad mientras se dirigía al ascensor.

Rick no perdió tiempo y la tomó de la muñeca antes de empujar a la comandante contra la pared del pasillo, aprisionándola con su cuerpo.

-Tregua?...Que clase de tregua comandante?-una de las manos de Rick la tomaba ahora por la cintura, mientras la otra la apoyaba en la pared, justo a la altura de la cabeza de la comandante, sus ojos azules brillaban profundamente, mientras los de ella, al principio con sorpresa lo miraban expectante.

-Que demonios crees que haces Hunter!? Déjame salir!-increpó la comandante intentando empujar la piloto, aunque lo único que logró es que ahora el cuerpo del piloto se pegara más al de ella.

-Primero dime a qué viniste Lisa…

-Solo quería hablar idiota!, déjame salir o te juro que…

Rick la soltó de golpe y dio un paso atrás.

-Entonces hablemos…sé que tu turno terminó, al igual que el mío…tenemos tiempo ahora-dijo seriamente el piloto.

Lisa realmente no entendía nada, era como si la jovial e impertinente actitud del Rick del pasado se hubiese apoderado de él hacía unos momentos, pero que ahora había vuelto a ser el respetable oficial de la RDF.

-Olvídelo teniente, estoy cansada-dijo Lisa intentando escabullirse, pero le fue imposible, pues Rick la tomó por la cintura nuevamente, impidiendo que se escapara.

-Por favor Lisa, hay muchas cosas que debemos aclarar aún- el tono del piloto ahora era tierno, ya no estaba jugando.

Lisa lo miró a los ojos, como intentando encontrar en su mirada todas las respuestas que necesitaba. La comandante tardó unos segundos en reaccionar pero terminó asintiendo, después de todo, a eso había venido no?

Rick la soltó muy suavemente y le indicó que podían conversar en su barraca si a ella no le molestaba. Lisa miró a su alrededor, era tarde, y ya todos debían estar durmiendo así que aceptó.

Si llegaste hasta aquí...espero que dejes un review! Siempre es muy bueno leer sus comentarios... prometo no tardarme años en actualizar (literalmente), ya casi tengo listo el siguiente capítulo así que dependerá de mi carga laboral es si actualizo la próxima semana o la subsiguiente. Gracias por leer!


	8. Chapter 8

Muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios en el capítulo anterior! Espero que éste capítulo también sea de su agrado, intenté no tardarme mucho en actualizar, como les dije antes, intentaré subir capítulo cada semana, aunque sea uno cortito como éste.

Saludos!

* * *

Capítulo 8

Entraron sin decir nada. El camarote de Rick era muy pequeño, casi la mitad que el de la comandante Hayes, quizás incluso menor.

-Yo…no tengo sillas ni nada, pero… puedes sentarte en la cama si quieres… te gustaría beber algo? Recuerdo cuánto disfrutabas de una buena taza de té inglés...

-Sí…un té estaría bien, gracias-respondió la comandante sonriendo apenas mientras se sentaba en la cama del piloto, una vez ahí, lo primero que notó fue una fotografía de ella. Desde la entrada de la habitación era imposible verla, dado que estaba girada hacia la cama…no recordaba esa foto, la tomó con cuidado mientras intentaba hacer memoria.

-Es de tu tercera clase de tiro-dijo el piloto luego de unos segundos, después de poner el agua a calentar, había notado como Lisa intentaba infructuosamente reconocer la proveniencia de esa fotografía.- de cuando comenzaste a mejorar...-dijo Rick sonriendo con arrogancia al saberse el responsable de que Lisa se convirtiera en una excelente tiradora.

-En serio?...vaya, no recuerdo que hubiesen cámaras en las clases de tiro-dijo ella con una sonrisa suave mientras dejaba la foto en su lugar-ni tampoco recuerdo que estuviese permitido usar cámaras dentro de recintos militares.

Rick sonrió de lado mientras se apoyaba en la pared más cercana y se cruzaba de brazos.

-Ya sabes cómo era…-dijo con un dejo de añoranza-... aunque no me arrepiento, después de todo, mi carácter rebelde fue quien me acercó a ti.

-Aunque no debiésemos olvidar que fue ese mismo carácter el que también te alejó de mí.

Lisa, que hasta ese entonces aún estaba viendo la fotografía, ahora había levantado la mirada hacia los ojos del piloto, no lo miraba con resentimiento, pero sí con mucho dolor aunque lo intentaba ocultar tras una sonrisa forzada. Él en tanto, sintió una punzada fuerte en su pecho, quizás ella no había querido sonar tan mal, pero la verdad dolía, y dolía bastante.

Se produjo un silencio incómodo entre ellos, solo interrumpido por el hervir del agua, por lo que Rick se apresuró a preparar los dos tés.

-Tengo english breakfast, y earl grey, según recuerdo el último era tu favorito…-dijo el piloto esperando que la comandante decidiera por el tipo de té que prefería para ese momento.

-Earl grey está bien, y sí… aún me gusta mucho, supongo que el té me hace sentir como en casa.

Rick sonrió melancólico mientras recordaba sus orígenes tan diferentes, y lo alejados que ambos se encontraban de ellos en esos momentos… él en una granja en EEUU y ella en mansiones en el centro de Londres.

-El té es un hábito que me contagiaste, me alegraría mucho saber que yo no fui una mala influencia para ti y que sigues odiando las hamburguesas.

Ella rió apenas y asintió levemente.

Él le entregó la taza de té caliente y luego se sentó junto a ella sonriendo apenas.

Lisa no podía evitar mirarlo de soslayo, se veía tan maduro ahora…tan diferente a ese chiquillo insolente que recordaba…

El sentía muy bien su mirada, pero lejos de molestarle, le encanta… adoraba tener su atención, era como cuando estaban en la academia, sólo que en ese entonces, él debía meterse en graves problemas para lograr la atención de su cadete favorita.

-Si sigues mirándome así voy a terminar gastándome.-dijo el joven piloto mientras sonreía muy levemente. Él no la miraba directamente, de hecho sólo miraba su taza té.

Lisa se sonrojó notoriamente al verse descubierta, por lo que bajó la mirada rápidamente a la vez que un sutil "lo siento" escapaba de sus labios.

-No tienes que disculparte, no me molesta tu mirada en realidad, sólo estoy ansioso, ¿Qué es lo que querías que conversáramos?-junto con la pregunta, él se giró a verla.

Ella tomó una bocanada de aire y lo expulsó de a poco, como tomando valor.

-Yo… quiero que seamos como antes Rick…yo…-la mirada del piloto se iluminó con esas simples palabras…-quiero que seamos amigos…-continuó diciendo Lisa quien pudo notar como la emoción de hace apenas un segundo desaparecía del rostro de Rick tan rápido como había llegado, por lo que se apresuró a continuar-quiero…quiero conocerte de nuevo, como empezar de cero…entenderás que esto es muy extraño para mí, hasta hace una semana pensé que no iba a volver a verte…-mientras decía esto, Lisa se había puesto de pie nerviosa-y ahora estás aquí! Y…y…esto no es nada fácil para mi…lo entiendes…no es así?

Rick dejó su taza en la pequeña mesa de noche y se puso de pie, tomó la taza de Lisa e hizo lo mismo que con la propia, luego tomó las manos de la comandante y se obligó a sonreír mientras le besaba las manos, casi como idolatrándola.

-Lo sé… lo entiendo…supongo que…fui un ingenuo en pensar que aún me amabas…-dijo mientras apartaba un mechón de cabello del rostro de ella, era tan hermosa…mucho más de lo que recordaba.

-Rick yo…-ella se encontraba perdida en el mar azul de sus ojos.

-Shhh… -él la cayó poniendo uno de sus dedos sobre sus labios-no tienes que decir nada, lo entiendo…me quieres como amigo y lo acataré sin quejas… sólo…tengo una pregunta Lisa.

-Sí, las que quieras…-dijo intentando apartar la mirada del piloto, sus ojos eran demasiada tentación para ella en ese momento.

-Tú…¿te enamoraste de otro hombre?...durante este tiempo…¿tuviste alguna relación?

Lisa sintió como si el aire escapara de sus pulmones, volvió a mirarlo enseguida, como para averiguar en la mirada de Rick si se trataba de una broma… pero luego de la impresión inicial, pudo notar que el piloto le hablaba seriamente, por lo que se apresuró a negar con la cabeza.

-¿Crees que hago esto porque estoy saliendo con otro hombre?

El teniente soltó sus manos, giró su cabeza a un costado y se encogió de hombros.

-Podría ser también con otra mujer…-dijo como intentando bromear mientras se sentaba nuevamente en la cama.

Lisa no supo se reír o enfadarse.

-No Rick…no estoy ni he estado con otra persona…-la comandante iba a continuar la idea pero simplemente negó y se giró sobre si misma.

Por alguna razón, su comentario la había molestado más de lo que debía, así que tomó su cartera, la misma que había dejado colgada al entrar y abrió la puerta indignada.

Rick se puso de pie rápidamente y empujó la puerta con su mano antes de que Lisa pudiera salir.

-¿Adonde crees que vas!? Estamos conversando!

-Estábamos Hunter! Justo antes de que comenzaras a comportarte como un idiota de nuevo…

-No entiendo por qué te molestó tanto la pregunta…¿se trata acaso de un amor no correspondido? Es eso!?

-UUggh! Eres un insoportable! NO HAY NADIE! NADIE HUNTER! No hay nadie en mi vida! Nadie además de mi trabajo…estoy total y completamente sola desde que me dejaste! … ESTAS FELIZ AHORA?!-dijo Lisa mientras golpeaba el pecho del piloto constantemente, sintiendo que la impotencia de la situación de años atrás aún le pesaba demasiado.

Rick intentó frenarla mientras la abrazaba, forcejearon unos segundos pero poco a poco ella se dejó vencer dejando escapar un sollozo mientras se apoyaba derrotada en el pecho del muchacho, por supuesto, él no tardó en acunarla más estrechamente entre sus brazos, lo que provocó que los hombros de Lisa comenzaran a moverse sin control a causa del llanto.

El la abrazó con más fuerza mientras acariciaba su cabello…

-Ya estoy aquí…ya no volveré a irme…-susurraba el piloto quien sentía que su propia voz estaba quebrándose-nunca volveré a abandonarte…lo juro por mi vida Lisa…te amo…te amo como no tienes idea Lisa Hayes…-

Rick no dejaba de susurrar esas palabras de manera ferviente mientras besaba el cabello de la comandante, y así, al cabo de unos minutos, poco a poco los espasmos del llanto de Lisa fueron apaciguándose…

Poco a poco ella se separó de su pecho y lo miró fijamente...

-no me dejes Rick…yo…no podría soportarlo de nuevo…-dijo justo antes que otro sollozo escapara de sus labios.-y volviera a bajar la vista avergonzada de sus lágrimas y de cómo sus sentimientos la traicionaban de nuevo.

-Shh…tranquila mi amor…no me iré a ningún lado…sabes que tampoco podría… es decir, no tengo adonde ir…estamos en medio del espacio preciosa…-dijo intentando hacerla sonreír.

Ella sonrió mientras intentaba limpiar su rostro, justo a la vez que golpeaba el hombro del joven levemente.

-Eres un tonto Rick Hunter…-susurró apenas.

-Pero soy tú tonto…

Ella sonrió más suavemente y se pegó de nuevo a su pecho abrazándolo con más fuerza esta vez...

Ninguno de los dos estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo estuvieron así abrazados, era la primera vez en años que podían darse ese lujo… tenían que aprovechar al máximo esos minutos.

Ninguno era capaz de moverse… ambos tenían miedo de romper la magia del momento y de echarlo todo a perder de nuevo.

Finalmente, fue Lisa quien comenzó a separarse mientras volvía a limpiar su rostro.

-Debo parecer un monstruo después de haber llorado tanto…

-Nah…aunque podría sugerirte como imagen para aterrorizar a los enemigos si quieres…-dijo el piloto sonriendo divertido mientras él mismo aún no terminaba de acariciar el rostro de la comandante.

-Eres un bobo…-susurró Lisa sonriendo también-Rick…sobre lo que habíamos hablado…

-Seré tu amigo Lisa…es decir, en parte tienes razón…ambos hemos cambiado y necesitamos conocernos de nuevo pero…no me pidas que deje de amarte…lo que siento…aquí…-dijo tomando la mano de ella para dejarla sobre su pecho…-no es algo que pueda controlar…ni siquiera tu puedes hacerlo y Dios sabe que tienes mi voluntad rendida a tus pies…

Rick hablaba con tal sinceridad que los ojos de Lisa volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas pero se obligó a no llorar más…sólo asintió con la cabeza… quería decirle que lo amaba! Quería gritarle cuánto lo había extrañado, pero sabía muy dentro de ella que debía ir con calma, que no podía ilusionarse de nuevo.

-Ya tengo que irme Rick…ha sido un día bastante duro…

-Lo sé, yo mismo estoy agotado…

Rick besó las manos de su comandante suavemente y ella como respuesta sólo pudo sonreír levemente.

-Yo…-Lisa tomó aire, y estuvo a punto de que sus sentimientos la traicionaran…pero apretó sus labios con fuerza...-descansa Rick…-dijo finalmente antes de salir casi corriendo de la barraca, evitando darle tiempo al piloto para reaccionar.

Rick estuvo tentado a seguirla pero al llegar a la puerta sólo pudo apoyar su frente en el frío metal y suspirar, no sabía si sentirse feliz, triste, decepcionado, frustrado o simplemente…más enamorado que nunca…

-Dios…no sabes cuánto te amo Lisa Hayes…-susurró cerrando los ojos, sin saber que la comandante Hayes también estaba apoyada contra la misma puerta y había alcanzado a escuchar esas suaves y sinceras palabras.

Apenas Lisa oyó aquello, otra lágrima silenciosa escapó de sus ojos, pero ésta vez no era frustración ni desesperación lo que la provocó…sonrió apenas mientras llevaba una de sus manos a su rostro para limpiarlo rápidamente, casi a la vez que su otra mano iba a su pecho, intentando inútilmente que su corazón se calmara mientras comenzaba a caminar a su barraca.

* * *

Si llegaste hasta aquí...espero que dejes un review! Siempre es muy bueno leer sus comentarios!

Gracias por leer!


	9. Chapter 9

Muchas gracias a todos por seguir esta semana la historia!, en especial a lewenowek, Fer82, gregorioabel, carolblue, Pjean y anafis por sus reviews! Este capítulo es muy cortito, pero la verdad no pude escribir en toda la semana y tuve que improsivar algo ahora :( , aún así, espero que les guste!

Por cierto, antes de que comiencen a leer, me gustaría hacer una breve encuesta, ¿Les gustaría que siguiera también mi otro fic de Robotech?, Se llama "un viaje de historias", y pueden encontrarlo en mi perfil. Estaré pendiente de sus reviews para ver si les gustaría que lo continuase o no.

Sin más dilatación...el episodio de ésta semana :)

* * *

Capítulo 9

Por alguna razón, Rick no pudo dormir esa noche, no dejaba de pensar en la actitud de Lisa…dentro de él…muy dentro de él…permanecía la esperanza que ella siguiera amándolo…incluso, sentía que esa teoría tenía sentido… Ella lo amaba, pero estaba asustada…aterrada de volver a sufrir por su culpa…pero…era realmente su culpa?...él no sabía que determinar al respecto…por una parte…él sabía que si no se hubiese metido de esa manera tan poco convencional en la vida de Lisa, quizás las cosas hubiesen sido muy diferentes…y por otra…acaso ella se hubiese fijado en él si hubiese tenido un carácter diferente?...

Su cabeza no dejaba de deambular en todas las hipotéticas alternativas, tanto del pasado como del presente… estaba tan ensimismado en sus teorías que ni siquiera notó lo rápido que avanzó la noche.

Sus divagaciones solo tuvieron fin cuando sintió que llamaba a la puerta.

-Jefe, ¿Estás ahí?...

-Max! - Exclamó Rick mientras se paraba de golpe y abría su puerta.- Ya te dije que no me llames jefe, somos amigos…hermanos!

Al otro lado de la puerta, el peli azul le sonreía amigablemente, aunque el joven piloto dejó de sonreír al ver que Rick seguía en pijamas.

-Rick… ¿No piensas ir a trabajar?

-¿Eh?... ¿Qué hora es?

-pues…entramos a turno en 30 minutos…

Rick soltó un leve improperio y entró corriendo a la ducha.

Mientras el teniente Hunter se aseaba, Max se tomó la libertad de calentar un poco de agua…sólo entonces notó que había dos tazas sobre la mesa de noche de su jefe.

-Así que… ¿tuviste visitas anoche jefe?-preguntó el peli azul levantando levemente la voz para que Rick alcanzara a escucharlo.

-Ah…pues…si…algo así…

-Y… ¿por eso no pudiste dormir en toda la noche y ahora estas retrasado jefe?- el tono de Max insinuaba bastante con esas palabras, se notaba que apenas podía aguantar la enorme sonrisa que le provocaban.

-¿Que!?...no…oye no es lo que estás pensando Sterling!

Max no pudo hacer menos que reír.

-No tiene nada de malo jefe! Es decir, ustedes se aman mucho y… hacía mucho que no se veían así que…

-En serio Sterling! No pasó nada de lo que estás pensando!... más quisiera yo que así fuera…-dijo con un dejo de tristeza el piloto.

-Y… ¿entonces?

Rick terminó de ducharse en pocos minutos y salió secando su cabello con una toalla mientras otra le cruzaba la cintura.

-Ella…pues…sólo quiere que seamos amigos…no sé Max, no la entiendo…-susurró Rick aún confundido.

-Ohh…pues…podría ser peor Rick…es decir, podría no querer verte nunca más o…

-Sí, supongo que sí pero…anoche…cuando la abracé…sentí algo aquí…-dijo el piloto presionando con fuerza su pecho con un rostro que denotaba incomodidad…-sé que me ama Max, no sé cómo lo sé, pero estoy muy seguro que Lisa no ha dejado de quererme…

-Entonces, ¿por qué te preocupas jefe?...quizás ella sólo necesite tiempo…

-Lo sé… eso he estado pensando…pero…

-relájate Rick…verás cómo todo sale bien…-dijo Max dándole una palmada en la espalda a su amigo…pero Rick no cambió en nada su expresión preocupada…-mira, tengo una idea…¿por qué no la invitas a pasear un día después del trabajo?, sé que no hay mucho que ofrecer aquí en la nave pero…según entiendo, están reconstruyendo la ciudad Macross aquí adentro…incluso ya pusieron un parque con una fuente…¿por qué no van a caminar por la ciudad y se distraen un poco?

El joven comandante poco a poco recuperó el ánimo y terminó sonriendo mucho más animado.

-Tienes razón Max!...no voy a perder oportunidades de nuevo con Lisa, hoy mismo la invitaré! Gracias Max! No sé qué haría sin ti…

-Para eso están los amigos…ahora será mejor que te apresures Rick, sólo tenemos 20 minutos y aún no estás ni vestido! ¿No querrás que la comandante Hayes te regañe hoy, verdad!?

-Es cierto! Espérame en el hangar, no me tardo!-dijo Rick entrando al baño de nuevo luego de tomar del armario un uniforme limpio.

Justo 18 minutos después, el teniendo Hunter hacía ingreso al hangar corriendo, subió a su varitech de la misma manera y jadeando solicitó autorización para despegar.

-Aquí…líder de…escuadrón Bermellion…solicito…permiso para despegar…-cada pausa de Rick significa un par de bocanadas de aire.

La comandante Hayes, al otro lado de la pantalla elevó la ceja sin entender el estado del piloto…lo primero que vino a su cabeza es que ese piloto cabeza dura estaba en problemas de nuevo…

-Sus coordenadas de vuelo están siendo enviadas a su consola teniente…-dijo intentando no inmutarse.

-Gra…gracias comandante…

Max apenas podía aguantar la risa al ver a Rick tan agitado. Luego de unos minutos de patrullaje, al fin el ritmo cardíaco y la respiración del teniente Hunter habían vuelto a la normalidad…apenas eso ocurrió, el piloto busco comunicación al puente de comando.

-Comandante Hayes…el sector se encuentra tranquilo por momento…

-Bien teniente, pero no baje la guardia, según se nos ha informado, junto con la transposición al parecer vinieron algunos enemigos, pueden estar ocultos.

-Si…no hay problema…-dijo Rick algo dubitativo…-comandante, ¿Podríamos pasar a un canal privado?-susurró apenas el piloto.

-¿sucede algo teniente?-preguntó Lisa tan profesional como siempre

-no…es decir…si…le aseguro que seré breve comandante…-aseguró Hunter

Lisa suspiró frustrada, pero no podía negar que tenía curiosidad…miró a su alrededor, todas las muchachas se habían dado un descanso y estaban tomando una taza de café…supuso que podía darse unos segundos para hablar con Rick, la verdad es que ella también había quedado muy inquieta después de la conversación de la noche anterior.

-canal 5 teniente Hunter.-dijo luego de abrir el canal de comunicación sólo para los dos.

Rick sonrió emocionado y abrió el nuevo canal en su segundo monitor.

-estas preciosa hoy Lisa…

-Rick si es eso lo que tenías que decirme…

-No, es decir…no sólo eso, yo… ¿A qué hora sales hoy?

-Rick…este no es el lugar ni el momento…-dijo ella intentando tener paciencia, sabía que había sido muy ruda con el piloto los días anteriores y sabía también que era algo que podía mejorar.

-Lo sé, y lo siento pero… ¿somos amigos no?...quiero verte Lisa, quiero…caminar a tu lado…Max me comentó que han avanzado mucho con la ciudad…¿no te gustaría… sólo pasear por la ciudad con este viejo amigo?

Y ahí estaba de nuevo ese tímido pero valiente piloto que ella había conocido años atrás. Pero antes de que Lisa pudiera contestar, una alarma en los radares comenzó a resonar en toda la habitación.

La cara de Lisa cambió por completo, eso Rick pudo notarlo, justo a la vez que Max aparecía en la otra pantalla de su consola.

-Jefe, parece tenemos compañía…

-Eso parece-murmuró Rick entre dientes mientras localizaba los objetivos en su radar.

Luego de unos escasos segundos, Lisa volvió a comunicarse.

-Teniente Hunter, se trata de 50 pods, le darán alcance en T-5, ya solicité que el escuadrón Ghost despegue, pero no llegarán en menos de 20 minutos…-era la primera vez que Lisa Hayes temía tanto por la vida de uno de sus pilotos…-Rick…

-Tranquila comandante…no pienso dejar que me derriben antes de poder conocer la nueva plaza de la ciudad con usted.-dijo con arrogancia mientras le guiñaba a su comandante y enfilaba su nave hacia la batalla.

Lisa comenzó a seguir con angustia los movimientos de los pilotos del escuadrón Bermellion, ellos eran sólo 3 pilotos, ¿Cómo se suponía que iban a sobrevivir a 50 pods!?

El capitán Global entró apresurado al puente.

-¿Cuál es la situación comandante Hayes?

-Se trata de 50 pods enemigos señor…

-Bien… ¿alguna nave de mayores dimensiones?

-Negativo señor, supongo que se trata de los últimos pods de la batalla en la tierra…

-Esperemos por nuestro bien que sean los últimos que veamos…en al menos un par de semanas… ¿Quién estaba de patrullaje?

-El teniente Hunter señor…

-¿Qué!?, sólo el escuadrón Bermellion!?

-Sí señor, ya solicité el apoyo de Ghost pero tardarán al menos 20 minutos más en llegar…

-Demonios…-murmuró Global entre dientes, sabiendo perfectamente que era casi imposible que los pilotos aguantaran tanto tiempo.

Lisa no podía hacer más que culparse en ese momento…ella era la responsable de los turnos de los pilotos! Si Rick moría…iba a ser ella la culpable por dejar sólo patrullando al escuadrón con menos miembros de toda la nave.

-Tienes que aguantar Rick…por favor Dios…cuídalo…deja que regrese a mí-murmuró Lisa casi como una súplica mientras apenas podía contener las lágrimas.

* * *

Si llegaste hasta aquí...espero que dejes un review! Siempre se agradecen mucho sus comentarios! Recuerden que pueden dejar un comentario por si desean que continúe mi otra historia :)

Saludos a todos y gracias por leer!


	10. Chapter 10

Primero que todo, muchas gracias a Denwo, DrGerli, Mitsuki Leafa, Lizzyrick, lewenowek, Horacio Leyva, gregorioabel, y geovy por sus reviews! Intenté contestarle a los que tienen cuenta y a los que no, pues muchas gracias igualmente, me ha encantado leerlos y también las ideas que están teniendo para continuar este fic.

El capítulo de hoy me gustó mucho escribirlo así que espero sea de su agrado. Sobre mi otro fic, no vi mucho apoyo y la verdad es que apenas estoy teniendo tiempo para actualizar este, así que quizás cuando termine esta historia, me anime y continúe la otra. Por el momento, espero seguir recibiendo su apoyo.

* * *

Capítulo 10

-Estoy haciendo contacto con el enemigo…son bastantes esta vez comandante…-dijo en tono calmado Rick, haciendo que Lisa se sintiera realmente orgullosa de la entereza del piloto, disimuladamente limpio de su rostro una lágrima rebelde y retomó su mejor postura militar.

-Lo sé Rick, pero el Ghost va en camino…sólo…sólo tienes que aguantar piloto.

-Descuida, estaré bien preciosa…-respondió él, en el mismo tono que ella había utilizado, justo antes de dirigirse a sus pilotos-Max, Ben, formación de combate… Max, tú a mi izquierda, Ben a mi derecha… y recuerden chicos, no podemos dejar que nos embosquen, yo intentaré colarme por abajo.

Rick continúo dando órdenes a su escuadrón en medio de la batalla, mientras Lisa iba apoyándolo diciéndole donde se agrupaba mayormente el enemigo, evitando siempre que los pilotos pudiesen ser emboscados.

Los siguientes minutos fueron todo un espectáculo, la vez anterior, debido a la situación de emergencia, nadie en el puente pudo notar la enorme destreza de los pilotos del escuadrón Bermellion, pero hoy, todas las miradas estaban sobre ellos y Lisa Hayes, quién parecía adivinar todos los movimientos que harían los enemigos.

Con una habilidad casi quirúrgica, Rick evitaba disparos que venían literalmente de todos lados, y haciendo un trabajo en equipo estupendo con el teniente Sterling, pudieron acabar con casi la mitad de los enemigos en apenas 10 minutos.

-Esto debe ser una broma…-susurró Global sin poder despegar la vista de los monitores, estaba mirando justo por sobre el hombro de Lisa.

-señor?...-preguntó Lisa…al escucharlo susurrar.

-Nada Lisa… ¿A cuánto está el Ghost de llegar a apoyarlos?

-A 10 minutos señor.

-A este paso llegarán sólo a recoger chatarra extraterrestre…

-teniente Hunter se están agrupando de nuevo sobre usted…-comentó Lisa retomando su concentración en la batalla.

-yo me encargo Rick…-comentó Max mientras se deshacía en cuestión de segundos de 3 naves enemigas.

-Hey! Deja algo para mi Sterling-comentó Rick sonriendo de lado, todos se mantenían tensos, y ese tipo de comentarios los hacía relajarse un poco, por supuesto, mientras seguía esquivando y atacando sin cesar.

Lisa aún estaba tensa, el peligro aún no pasaba, pero debía admitir que estaba tan impresionada como todos en el puente, ¿Cómo habían logrado esos pilotos casi sin experiencia lograr ese nivel de exactitud?

Luego de los 20 minutos más angustiantes de su vida, el teniente Hunter volvió a hablar.

-Misión cumplida comandante, el sector ha sido despejado por completo….Lamento que llegara tarde a la fiesta teniente Wolf-dijo Rick al notar como el escuadrón Ghost ya casi llegaba a su posición.

-dígale al teniente Hunter que quiero verlo de inmediato en mi oficina Lisa, que el Ghost tome su lugar en el patrullaje.

-Sí señor…

-y Lisa…quiero que usted también nos acompañe… que la teniente Porter tome su lugar.

-Sí señor…-volvió a repetir la comandante Hayes, justo antes de girarse hacia su consola para dirigirse a Rick-teniente Hunter, tiene órdenes de volver a la base, el escuadrón Ghost tomará su lugar por el resto del patrullaje.

Rick se tardó unos segundos en procesar la información que recibía, miró a la comandante Hayes sin entender, ella permanecía seria, como si ninguna emoción pudiese pasar por su cuerpo.

-qué!?...-por alguna razón, quizás por la adrenalina del momento, a Rick esas palabras le sabían a derrota-Lisa mi escuadrón y yo estamos perfectamente capacitados para terminar con nuestro patrullaje!

-nadie está preguntando por si estás o no capacitado! El capitán quiere verte enseguida!... y aunque no fuera así… Es tu deber seguir mis malditas órdenes Hunter!... o juro que te mandaré a arrestar apenas bajes de ese maldito avión!

Lamentablemente, ninguno de los dos notó que estaban en canal abierto…

Todos en el puente de mando se quedaron viendo asustados a la comandante Hayes, no era usual que alguien pudiera sacarla de sus casillas, a la vez que todos los pilotos tanto del Ghost como del Bermellion seguían la discusión casi aguantando la respiración.

Rick en tanto, miró a la comandante Hayes de forma desafiante durante un par de segundos que parecieron eternos para todos…

-Roger out…-dijo Rick con los dientes apretado cortando la comunicación de un manotazo.

Luego de unos segundos, ella suspiró bajando la mirada, se sentía agotada, estaba a punto de colapsar cuando sintió la mano de Claudia apretando su hombro, elevó la vista y pudo notar una sonrisa de la morena intentando tranquilizarla.

-Él también estaba nervioso Lisa… estoy segura que se arrepentirá de su reacción cuando baje de su avioncito…

Lisa hizo una mueca indescriptible y luego se dirigió al líder del Ghost.

-Teniente Wolf, tiene órdenes de continuar con el patrullaje que comenzó el escuadrón Bermellion.

Mientras Lisa ultimaba detalles con Wolf, Max se comunicó con Rick por un canal privado del escuadrón Bermellion.

-Demonios jefe, ¿qué fue eso?

-No sé a qué te refieres Sterling-dijo secamente Rick.

-Pues…no todos los días alguien discute una orden de un oficial superior…y menos si tu oficial superior es Lisa Hayes…

A pesar de que Rick escuchó las palabras de su amigo, ni siquiera hizo el esfuerzo de responder.

-no creo que criticando sus órdenes logres llegar muy lejos con la comandante.-agregó el peli azul.

-Y tú qué sabes Max!?

-Será mejor que te calmes Rick…no deberías estar feliz?...después de todo, acabamos de sobrevivir a una batalla épica! – irrumpió Ben con su acostumbrado optimismo.

-Ben tiene razón teniente…de seguro el capitán Global quiere verlo para felicitarlo personalmente…no veo porqué enojarse…-complementó Max.

-Es más! Quizás incluso decida darnos el resto del día libre!-dijo Ben bastante ilusionado.

Rick tan solo gruñó como respuesta. Ni él mismo entendía por qué estaba tan molesto. Quizás los nervios lo habían traicionado, después de todo, aún sentía su corazón latir con fuerza y sus músculos tensos. Pero había algo más… quizás fue la reacción de su controladora aérea lo que lo descolocó.

Cuando Lisa le habló después de la batalla, no había nada, no sintió ni una pisca de alivio en su voz al saber que él había sobrevivido, era como si no le importara que el piloto hubiese salido con vida de esa situación tan comprometedora.

Ahí estaba la reina del hielo Hayes… de la misma que oyó hablar a todos los pilotos desde que había subido al SDF-1. Al principio no les creía, no hacía caso, los pilotos siempre inventaban cosas sobre sus superiores, y él recordaba muy bien a una Lisa Hayes llena de fuego, llena de pasión, con sentimientos y emociones a flor de piel, y aunque era cierto que siempre fue una amante del deber y que quizás por eso a veces intentaba no demostrar sus sentimientos… en su recuerdo no existía tal cosa como alguien tan frío como un témpano de hielo.

Pero ahora… ahora estaba comenzando a sentir que la Lisa que él recordaba no se parecía ni un ápice a la actual primera oficial del SDF-1.

El viaje de vuelta al hangar se le hizo demasiado corto al teniente Hunter para todo lo que tenía que pensar. Bajó de un salto de su nave y cuando iba de salida, notó la presencia de la comandante Hayes esperándolo.

Rick frunció el ceño, no quería provocar más problemas pero su carácter no era algo fácil de controlar en ese momento, estaba ofuscado y aunque lo intentó, no pudo controlar su lengua.

-¿Viene a arrestarme comandante?-preguntó entre dientes, mientras se quitaba sus guantes de vuelo sin despegar su mirada de la de ella.

Ella bajó la mirada derrotada, ni siquiera sabía por qué había ido a buscarlo. Quizás…sólo necesitaba saber que estaba bien, que seguía vivo ahí…con ella.

-El capitán nos espera-dijo girando sobre sus talones sin levantar la mirada, mientras comenzaba a caminar rápidamente. Se sentía como una tonta…una tonta enamorada.

Él en tanto, bufó y se maldijo por lo bajo…. ¿por qué tenía que ponerse a la defensiva?, luego la siguió rápidamente.

Subieron al ascensor aún sin decir nada, ambos mirando al frente, sintiéndose muy incómodos.

Pero cuando las puertas se cerraron, Rick no aguantó más y detuvo el ascensor dando un manotazo al tablero del mismo.

-Lo siento! Sé que fui un idiota en reaccionar así allá afuera…y volví a serlo recién…es solo que…a veces siento que no te importo Lisa! Es como si…ni siquiera me conocieras! O no quisieras conocerme!...dime… ¿es eso!?, ¿quieres que deje de molestarte!?...Pídeme que te deje y juro por mi vida que no volveré a buscarte…

Lisa miró al piloto unos segundos y luego de una pequeña lucha interna, bajó la mirada hacia un costado, y no pudo evitar que un sollozo escapara de su pecho, casi a la vez que se giraba para darle la espalda al joven teniente.

Rick al principio no supo cómo reaccionar a esto, ella había comenzado a llorar…así…sin decir nada, dejándolo aún más confundido que antes.

El piloto alargó su brazo para tocar el hombro de Lisa, pero antes de que pudiera alcanzar su objetivo ella comenzó a hablar.

-Tuve pánico Rick!, no te das cuenta!?, casi mueres allá afuera por mi ineptitud! Por mi egoísmo! Porque yo…

-¿De qué estás hablando Lisa?...tu no tienes…

-Soy yo quien asigna los turnos de los escuadrones de combate!-exclamó ella girándose de golpe.-Fui yo quien asignó al Bermellion para patrullar hoy! Si algo te hubiese pasado yo… yo sería la única responsable!

-Pero nada pasó!...-dijo Rick cortándola mientras se acercaba a ella-Estoy bien Lisa! Sobreviví…y ahora estoy aquí…contigo…-susurró el piloto mientras comenzaba a acariciar el rostro de la comandante en parte para limpiar su rostro cubierto de lágrimas.

Lisa no pudo aguantar más la presión y se abrazó con fuerza al muchacho.

-Juro que no me lo hubiese perdonado nunca Rick…si algo te pasara por mi culpa…yo…

-Shh…tranquila preciosa, todo está bien…-susurró Rick intentando calmar a la comandante, la abrazó con fuerza y besó su cabello con vehemencia.

Era claro que ambos seguían asustados, después de todo, apenas eran un par de niños convirtiéndose en adultos.

Lisa intentó calmarse, tenían que ir a la oficina del capitán, puso en marcha el ascensor nuevamente y se limpió el rostro tan rápido como podía.

-Debes creer que soy patética… -comentó Lisa manteniéndose apartada del piloto, dándole la espalda al mantenerse tan cercana a la puerta.

-Por supuesto que no… todo lo contrario Lisa, me alegra saber que… en el fondo sigues siendo la misma Lisa Hayes de la academia, la misma mujer llena de emociones y dueña de un carácter que podría hacer temblar al mismísimo demonio.

Rick sonrió de lado, mientras Lisa intentó hacer lo mismo. La comandante respiró profundamente y salió con la frente en alto, taconeando con firmeza hacia su destino.

* * *

Si llegaste hasta aquí, gracias por leerr! Pero por favor, no olvides comentar! Sus opiniones son muy importantes para el curso que tomará esta historia! Saludos!


	11. Chapter 11

Hola a todos! Lamento mucho la demora en éste capítulo, pero la verdad no estaba muy segura de subirlo, de hecho, tuve toda la intención de borrarlo y escribir otro, pero bueno, después de unas semanas muy agitadas en el trabajo, pues no tuve el tiempo suficiente para hacer otro. Espero no me maten después de leerlo...

Como ya saben, agradezco mucho a todos los que siguen la historia, en especial a DrGerli, Greis, gregorioabel, Denwo, carolblue, y LadySc -Maaya por sus comentarios en el último capítulo. Me disculpo por no responder sus mensajes uno a uno, pero en serio no he tenido tiempo ni de respirar estos días.

Si más preámbulos, espero disfruten éste nuevo capítulo.

* * *

Capítulo 11

El piloto no tardó en seguirla, aunque siempre manteniendo una prudente distancia entre ambos. Sentía que ella necesitaba espacio, y él mismo también necesitaba calmarse.

Llegaron a la oficina del capitán, entraron luego de tocar la puerta y se cuadraron ante él, mientras el más experimentado de los 3 miraba absorto por el ventanal.

-Gracias por venir tan pronto teniente, comandante…por favor, tomen asiento-los invitó Global mientras él mismo lo hacía.

-Teniente Hunter, le he ordenado venir porque tengo una misión que otorgarle… a usted y a la comandante Hayes…

-Pues… usted dirá señor-comentó Rick algo impaciente… por alguna razón esa reunión le daba un mal presentimiento.

Global, luego de estudiar unos segundos con la mirada a ambos oficiales, volvió a ponerse de pie algo incómodo y volvió a darles la espalda a sus jóvenes oficiales, esto lo hizo mientras encendía su pipa.

-Señor?...-preguntó Lisa, también impaciente… esa actitud de Global también le producía un mal presentimiento.

-Iré al grano muchachos, hoy por hoy ustedes son mis dos mejores oficiales en la nave, y pensarán que estoy loco por pedirles lo que voy a pedirles, pero no creo a nadie más capaz que ustedes para lograrlo con éxito.

-Capitán, creo que hablo tanto por el teniente Hunter como por mí, cuando digo que ambos estaremos más que orgullosos de asumir cualquier misión que se nos sea encomendada.

-Lo sé Lisa, y ese no es el punto…el punto son los riegos que tiene implícitos la misión que pienso encomendarles…

Rick sintió su pecho apretarse, no le parecía correcto que Global pusiera en riesgo a Lisa, era cierto, él vivía constantemente con los riesgos, era un piloto de combate! Pero ella…

-Capitán… ¿que…clase de misión tiene en mente?-preguntó Rick intentando calmarse y escuchar primero la propuesta del capitán.

Global se giró hacia los jóvenes y luego de unos segundos se armó de valor.

-Quiero que se infiltren en una de las naves enemigas.

Tanto Rick como Lisa abrieron los ojos desmesuradamente.

El piloto se giró a ver a Lisa asustado, no, no dejaría por nada del mundo que ella estuviera en esa línea de peligro, así que se giró rápidamente hacia Global para enfrentarlo.

-Capitán…entiendo que yo siendo un piloto de combate sea la mejor opción para una misión de éste tipo…pero…porqué la comandante Hayes?...no es que crea que no es capaz, es sólo que… ¿Por qué exponer a la primera oficial de nuestra nave a semejante peligro?

-Entiendo sus dudas Hunter, yo mismo las tengo…pero el conocimiento de Lisa sobre la raza alienígena e incluso su conocimiento en técnicas de reconocimiento serían de suma utilidad, además, si queremos negociar con ellos, no puedo enviar a nadie más.

-Pero capitán! Es casi un suicidio!-dijo Rick elevando la voz a la vez que se ponía de pie.

Lisa, que hasta entonces se había permanecido sentada, absorta en sus pensamientos, habló resueltamente.

-Según entiendo el enemigo nos ha perdido el rastro, al menos por el momento, supongo que no tenemos una mejor oportunidad que ahora para idear un plan.

-¿Qué!? – Rick en serio no podía dar crédito a lo que oía.-No puedes estar pensando en hacer esta locura!

-Teniente Hunter! Si no se siente capaz de seguir con esta asignación… perfectamente puedo asignar al skull, ellos estarán más que orgullosos de cumplir con su deber-comentó el capitán como queriendo herir el orgullo del piloto.

Rick apretó la mandíbula y sus puños con fuerza, mientras miraba a Global de forma desafiante.

-Señor, si me lo permite, creo que el teniente Hunter es idóneo para esta misión, por otro lado, aunque admito que esto me ha tomado por sorpresa, creo que entiendo sus motivaciones Capitán –Lisa hablaba calmada- pero coincido con el teniente Hunter que nuestro porcentaje de éxito es casi nulo, ¿Podría darnos más antecedentes sobre la misión?

-Por supuesto Lisa, por el momento ésta no es una asignación oficial, esta es la información que manejo, deberán revisarla y realizar un plan de acción, estoy seguro que usted podrá realizarlo a la perfección comandante.-dijo Global entregándole varias carpetas con el símbolo de la RDF y el Gobierno de la Tierra Unida, al igual de la palabra clasificado en cada uno de ellos.

-Gracias por la confianza señor, comenzaré a trabajar hoy mismo.

-Bien, en ese caso…sugiero que ambos se tomen el resto del día libre, al igual que el escuadrón Bermellion.

-Gracias señor-respondió Lisa a la vez que se cuadraba. Rick hizo lo propio aunque se podía notar perfectamente su mandíbula apretada aún.

Ambos oficiales salieron de la oficina del capitán, pero apenas dieron un par de pasos, Rick no aguantó más y comenzó a increpar a su oficial superior.

-¿Es que acaso estás demente!?

Lisa simplemente siguió caminando sin responder, mirando al frente como si fuese sola.

-Lisa, Maldición! Estoy hablándote!

-¿tu oferta sigue en pie teniente?-preguntó ella haciendo que Rick frunciera el ceño sin entender-¿hoy querías que saliéramos, verdad?-respondió ella girándose-pues sí quiero, me encantaría conocer la ciudad contigo Rick-dijo ella relajada mientras le daba al botón del ascensor.

Rick respiró profúndamente, como haciendo el mejor de sus esfuerzos por calmarse y entender la actitud de la mujer.

-¿Estás intentando cambiar el tema?

-Por supuesto que no teniente, sé que tenemos que hablar sobre esta misión pero...podemos hacerlo luego, verdad?... dime Rick… en este preciso momento… ¿no te gustaría sólo…caminar conmigo?-Lisa se giró hacia el piloto esperando una respuesta, pero Rick no supo que responder, así que luego de varios segundos, sólo asintió levemente.

Ella sonrió apenas y suspiró más tranquila. El ascensor llegó y ambos entraron sin decir nada. Rick dejó a Lisa en su planta, para que ambos pudiese cambiarse el uniforme, Rick aún iba en traje de vuelo.

Así que 20 minutos más tarde, ambos se reunieron afuera del ascensor de la última planta, donde estaba la ciudad. Era la primera vez que ambos bajaban después de esos caóticos días, así que ambos se maravillaron de lo que vieron.

-Lamento la demora, ¿llegaste hace mucho?-preguntó Lisa intentando sonreír, iba con una blusa rosa, y una falda beige, con zapatos blancos de taco alto, muy parecidos a los que usaba cuando estaba de servicio.

Rick se maravilló al verla, no más de 3 veces antes había podido ver a Lisa vestida de civil, y casi había olvidado lo joven y llena de vida que podía verse con ropa normal.

-No, no mucho… -comentó el chico sonrojándose.

Lisa también se detuvo a ver a Rick… iba de jeans y camisa a cuadros, lucía como un universitario, cosa que la hizo sonreír.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar sin decir nada más, pero después de un par de pasos, Rick rompió el silencio.

-vaya, Max tenía razón, han avanzado muy rápido con las construcciones.

-Y no sólo eso, es casi igual a ciudad Macross…

-Pues, no alcancé a conocer la ciudad, pero esto se ve muy bien…- comentó el piloto mientras caminaba a paso lento.

Lisa caminaba a su lado sonriendo apenas.

Estuvieron así varios minutos, sin decir nada, sólo absortos en las vistas de la ciudad, o más bien, en sus propios pensamientos.

Así, casi sin darse cuenta llegaron al punto más elevado de la ciudad, justo donde estaba la fuente de la que Max le había hablado a Rick, justo ahí había varias bancas así que escogieron una y tomaron asiento.

Apenas se sentaron, Lisa se giró hacia Rick, tomó una de las manos del joven piloto y suspiró antes de comenzar a hablar, sin dejar de mirar sus manos entrelazadas…

-Yo… te debo una disculpa Rick… sé que me he comportado como una imbécil contigo estoy días y… he afrontado la situación de forma muy inmadura, es sólo que… han sido demasiadas cosas en tan poco tiempo que… no es que sea una excusa, no busco que lo entiendas tampoco, pero…

-También ha sido difícil para mí Lisa, no tienes que disculparte.

-No, sí tengo que hacerlo Rick-respondió ella, tomándose una breve pausa para tomar valor y continuar- porque yo… porque yo te amo Rick Hunter-soltó de una vez la comandante a la vez que miraba a los ojos al piloto, como queriendo demostrar con ese simple gesto lo verdaderas que eran sus palabras- y eso… ha terminado nublando mi juicio estos días… hoy mismo, te puse en un terrible peligro por mi egoísmo y… no puedo dejar que eso vuelva a pasar.

Rick frunció el ceño sin entender. Por una parte estaba sumamente feliz al escuchar al fin a Lisa decir que lo amaba, lo sabía! Dios sabía que él lo sabía, pero, ¿qué quería decir Lisa con lo de su egoísmo?, el piloto no la interrumpió, dejó que ella hiciera una pausa y Lisa supo que tenía que continuar con su explicación.

-Yo… coordiné nuestros turnos, sólo porque estaba preocupada por ti… sé que es una estupidez, tú eres un gran piloto… pero estos días has estado más deprimido, Roy y Claudia también lo habían notado y… y la verdad es que… -Lisa suspiró derrotada-no tengo más excusas, yo… sólo quería compartir un poco más de tiempo contigo… pero ya vez que ni eso soy capaz de hacer bien!-dijo Lisa perdiendo la paciencia mientras se ponía de pie para darle la espalda al piloto.

Rick se puso de pie enseguida y la giró tan rápido como pudo… entonces la miró, como queriendo decir algo, pero ninguna palabra pudo escapar de sus labios, así que optó por la segunda opción: la besó, la besó como llevaba años soñando hacerlo. Al principio Lisa no supo cómo reaccionar y simplemente abrió los ojos sin hacer nada, pero después de algunos segundos, se rindió completamente a los deseos de su corazón. Esta vez ella lo correspondió, lo correspondió con todo el amor y la tensión que llevaba conteniendo en esos días, en esos años!

Estuvieron unos minutos eternos besándose, fueron tantos que ambos terminaron necesitando separarse para poder recuperar el aliento, pero aun con eso, no fueron capaces de separarse demasiado, Rick apoyo su frente en la de Lisa y la mantuvo abrazada fuertemente.

-Lo que tú hiciste Lisa… es lo más considerado que alguien ha hecho por mí, ¿lo sabías comandante?-susurró Rick sonriendo levemente- Pero necesito que confíes en mi Lisa, necesito que sepas que soy capaz de cuidarme solo…

-Hoy lo dejaste muy claro Rick, no volveré a cometer ese error, y también prometo que… mis sentimientos por ti, no volverán a ponerte en peligro piloto.

Rick sonrió un poco más y luego besó suavemente a Lisa, extrañaba tanto sus besos.

Lisa se dejó besar nuevamente y luego escondió su rostro en el cuello del piloto, por alguna razón se sentía avergonzada. Rick no lo notó, así que siguió hablando emocionado.

-Aunque tengo que admitir… que tu ayuda allá arriba fue espectacular Lisa, parecías adivinar todo! Quizás no hubiese salido con vida de esta de no ser por ti, preciosa.-dijo Rick separándose levemente mucho más animado, era como si un peso hubiese desaparecido de sobre sus hombros al escuchar los sentimiento que Lisa mantenía hacia él.

Ella también sonrió apenas…-No digas eso, eres un piloto muy hábil, estoy segura que aún sin mi ayuda hubieses logrado arreglártelas muy bien.

-¿De qué hablas!?, créeme que he tenido bastante experiencia con operadores aéreos, pero nunca nadie me guío como tú hoy, eres buena Hayes…-dijo Rick mientras acariciaba su mejilla.

Lisa rió apenas, sonrojándose nuevamente. Luego de algunos segundos de silencio, Lisa besó a Rick muy tímidamente.

-Creo que ya deberíamos irnos piloto… tengo que comenzar a trabajar en nuestra nueva misión.

Rick hizo una mueca de disgusto y frunció el ceño enseguida.

-Sé que no te agrada, y que es otro tema que debemos discutir, pero… ¿qué dices si cenamos juntos mañana, hablamos y luego discutimos mis ideas con respecto a la misión?

Rick se quedó pensativo unos segundos, no quería discutir con ella en ese momento, así que simplemente asintió, aunque seguía estando muy contrariado con respecto a esa misión.

-Ok, hablemos mañana sobre eso, pero… ¿Tenemos que irnos ya? Lisa, llevamos tanto tiempo sin tener tiempo para nosotros… y aún es temprano, y tenemos el resto del día libre.

Lisa sonrió cansada… su piloto tenía razón, ambos merecían al menos una tarde de paz.

-Está bien, ¿y que propones?

Rick se encogió de hombros.

-¿Y si nos besamos mientras lo decidimos?

Lisa rió bastante animada, no fue capaz de responder con palabras, estar así con un hombre, después de tanto tiempo, realmente le avergonzaba. Asintió apenas y le dio a Rick un suave beso en la mejilla antes de abrazarse a él con fuerza.

-Te extrañé mucho piloto.

-Y yo a ti Lisa, no tienes idea cuanto…

Estuvieron así abrazados bastante tiempo, mientras más de algún transeúnte los miraba sonriendo, todos pensando que se trataba de una joven pareja de chicos enamorados, y es que lo eran, sólo que tenían en común una historia bastante particular, una historia que apenas estaba comenzando.

* * *

Si llegaste hasta aquí, creéme que tu comentario es muy preciado para mi :)


End file.
